


Marathon citronné.

by LilicatAll (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Competition, Humor, M/M, Parodie tv show, Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/LilicatAll
Summary: Des concurrents bien décidés à tout faire pour gagner ! Un jury d'experts impartial et exigeant ! Deux commentatrices motivées ! C'est une compétition acharnée qui va se dérouler sous vos yeux ! Mais au final, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur ! Et c'est VOUS qui avez décidé !





	1. Présentation (ou mais quoi qu'est-ce que ceci ?).

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, je les emprunte à Masashi Kishimoto et je pense qu'ils s'en plaignent.  
> Note: entre parenthèses indications de l'auteur sur diverses choses (rassurez-vous pas souvent).  
> Re-note : Tout est parti d’un gros délire avec Yzanmyo. Merci à elle de m’inspirer autant. 
> 
> La fic étant déjà publiée sur un autre site, et ce depuis quelques temps maintenant, les votes sont clos... j'espère cependant que cela ne gachera pas votre plaisir. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.   
> Lili

"Mesdames, Messieurs, bonjour et bienvenue au marathon citronné. C'est avec joie que je vais vous présenter et commenter cet événement avec l'aide de ma collègue: Cat. Bonjour Cat!  
\- Bonjour Lili. Bonjour à vous amis lecteurs.  
\- Avant de commencer, expliquez-nous, Cat, ce qu'est le marathon citronné.

\- Avec plaisir Lili. Le marathon citronné est un concours d'actes à caractère sexuel. Les participants se présentent par couple devant les juges et sont notés sur leur prestation. Le couple vainqueur est celui qui a obtenu la meilleure note. Ils sont notés sur l'originalité, l'esthétisme, l'endurance, la complexité et le nombre de positions, et bien évidement sur le nombre d'orgasmes.

\- Voilà qui nous promet un beau programme ma chère Cat. Vous oubliez cependant une information importante, c'est VOUS, chers lecteurs, qui votez grâce à vos reviews, alors n'hésitez pas à soutenir et encourager VOTRE couple préféré !  
\- Tout à fait. Dernier détail avant de commencer, chaque couple a le choix du lieu où ils veulent concourir et ils peuvent utiliser des accessoires.

\- Bien, je crois que maintenant tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'est le marathon citronné, nous allons pouvoir accueillir notre jury d'expert qui donnera son avis à la fin de chaque prestation , je vous laisse l'honneur de les présenter, je sais que vous les aimez beaucoup ma chère Cat.

\- Tout à fait Lili, je les aime beaucoup. Ils sont quatre, ils sont célèbres, ils sont de Konoha et ce sont des experts dans le domaine du sexe, je vous demande de leur faire un accueil enflammé, voici notre jury : Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Obito ! Bonjour cher jury !

\- Bonjour. (Tsunade tout sourire.)  
\- Bonjour mes belles demoiselles. (Jiraya charmeur sur le retour.)  
\- Bonjour . (Orochimaru pervers intéressé.)   
\- Euh, bonjour. (Obito qui s'est perdu en route.)

\- Bien. Nous comptons sur vous pour nous donner un avis éclairé et maintenant ma chère Cat il est temps de faire entrer nos premiers participants.  
\- Tout à fait Lili. Mesdames, Messieurs, ils ouvrent le bal, encourageons-les, alors faites une ovation pour Gaï Maïto et Rock Lee!!!

à suivre...


	2. Première prestation : Gaï et Lee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaï et Lee ouvrent le bal d'une compétition acharnée !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ici, on parle de sexe avec des mots qui peuvent, éventuellement, choquer certains, ou certaines. Toutes les positions décrites existent vraiment (sauf la dernière), si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur ces positions : Google est votre ami.
> 
> Bonne lecture.  
> Lili

Légende : Lili. Cat. Tsunade. Jiraya. Obito. Orochimaru. 

 

« Nous voici donc pour assister à la prestation de ce couple euh... fascinant : Maïto Gaï et Rock Lee.  
\- Tout à fait Lili. Nous allons enfin savoir ce que cachent ces magnifiques combinaisons vertes.  
\- Je sens votre impatience Cat, mais c'est vrai qu'au vu de leur souplesse et de leur endurance, ça nous promet une belle entrée en matière.  
\- Le décor s'installe... oh, quel choix audacieux !  
\- Un pont... c'est un pont... un pont en bois...   
\- C'est carrément original, c'est fabuleusement audacieux, c'est...  
\- On sent votre enthousiasme ma chère Cat.  
\- Ah je les adore !!!!  
\- On avait bien compris.  
\- Attention, ça commence.

\- Donc, chers lecteurs, voici la première étape, le déshabillage, nous allons enfin savoir à quoi...Oh mon dieu !! Mes yeux !! Arg !!  
\- Ooooh ! Ils sont trop sexy !  
\- Sexy ? De ma vie je n'ai jamais vu d'hommes aussi poilus !!  
\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très poilus !!! Mais c'est tellement sexy !!  
\- Si vous le dites, donc chers lecteurs nous avons devant nous deux hommes poilus, ils se rapprochent et s'embrassent fougueusement.  
\- Tout à fait Lili, c'est une entrée en matière classique mais efficace.   
\- Quoique un peu baveuse dans leur cas.  
\- Ils se mettent en position et …. oui, c'est bien ça un soixante-neuf vertical !  
\- Effectivement Cat, un soixante-neuf vertical, Lee fait le poirier sur la rambarde du pont alors que Gaï est debout face à lui, sur la rambarde aussi.  
\- Admirons leurs sens de l'équilibre !  
-C'est sûr que là, ils ont choisi un lieu risqué, ils auraient pu faire ça sur le pont plutôt que sur la rambarde.  
\- Je crois que Gaï prépare Lee, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.  
-C'est pas facile de voir avec tous ces poils.  
\- Ah ! On a déjà un orgasme... deux orgasmes !  
\- Magnifique, une position, deux orgasmes, c'est un bon début.  
\- Ils enchaînent directement avec une position complexe.  
\- L'équilibriste ! Cette position porte bien son nom.  
\- Expliquons pour nos amis lecteurs. Lee est en équilibre sur le bras gauche, sa jambe gauche passe entre les jambes de Gaï qui est debout, sa jambe droite est en l'air aussi à coté de la jambe gauche de Gai.  
\- En fait, la jambe gauche de Gai est entre les jambes de Lee.  
\- C'est ça. Le bras droit de Lee est en l'air et il s'en sert pour s'accrocher au bras gauche de Gai. Gai soutient Lee par le flanc gauche et le dessous de la jambe droite. Lee s'accroche au bras de Gai avec sa main droite.  
\- Cette position nécessite un grand sens de l'équilibre et de la force de la part des deux partenaires.  
\- L'angle de pénétration est intéressant, mais l'amplitude des mouvements est limitée.  
\- Visiblement, ça n'est pas un problème pour Gai qui y va franchement.  
\- Oui, d'ailleurs je crains que... oui c'est bien ce que je craignais, Lee s'est cogné la tête sur un poteau du pont, il va avoir une belle bosse.  
\- On approche de l'orgasme pour Lee... et OUIIIIIIIIIII un orgasme prostatique pour Lee !!  
\- Trois orgasmes donc, et ils changent à nouveau de position...  
\- C'est ... ah je ne connais pas cette position...  
\- Attendez, je consulte mon Kama-sutra illustré.  
\- Donc Lee est debout face à Gai, sa jambe droite posée sur l'épaule gauche de Gai, sa jambe gauche tendue mais le pied est au sol, c'est grand écart latéral quoi, et ses bras autour de son cou.  
\- J'ai trouvé, c'est la position de la liane.  
\- C'est acrobatique aussi.  
\- Ils vont finir par se faire un claquage !  
\- Ce serait bête...   
\- Oui, bon je sens que Gai est proche de la jouissance.  
\- Oh, ils changent encore de position...  
\- C'est ...euh pour le moins surprenant !  
\- Oui, ils font là encore preuve de leur grande souplesse !  
\- Donc, Lee a les deux mains posées à plat au sol, il est courbé de telle sorte que ses pieds sont sous son nez mais ne touchent pas le sol.  
\- Oui et Gaï a le pied droit au sol, l'autre jambe levée, son bras gauche passe sous son genoux gauche et sa main droite est posée sur le pectoral gauche de Lee.  
\- Ils espèrent réussir une pénétration comme ça ?  
\- J'ai comme un doute aussi !! Ah chute ! Chute à l'arrière !!  
\- Oui tout a fait Lili ! Ils n'abandonnent cependant pas et ... Oui !!!! Gaï a réussi sa pénétration, par contre la position c'est … euh... Un méli-mélo ?  
\- Euh, un truc du genre, impossible de savoir à qui est ce pied qui dépasse.  
\- Attendez, je regarde de plus près... je crois que c'est le pied de Gai, mais je n'en suis pas sûre  
\- Je compte cinq mains ! Il doit y avoir un problème, là.  
\- Oh, le cri que Gai vient de pousser n'est pas de bon augure, je crois qu'il y a un problème effectivement.  
\- C'est…   
\- Ah, les secours arrivent, il semblerait que nos deux fougueux participants soient coincés !  
\- Ah oui, ils terminent donc leur prestation en queue de poisson. 

\- Quel dommage, Lili. Ils étaient bien partis.  
\- Oui, c'est dommage pour eux, ils n'ont pas pu aller au bout de leur performance.  
\- Donc, récapitulons pendant que les secours démêlent la situation : trois orgasmes, trois positions complètes et une ratée, c'est un bon début.  
\- Oui Cat, un bon début, même si on pouvait s'attendre à mieux de la part de ce couple particulièrement athlétique et enthousiaste.  
\- Nos prochains participants ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dès que la place sera dégagée.  
\- Euh... les secours y vont carrément au pied de biche pour les séparer ! Bref, tournons nous vers notre jury pour connaître leurs notes.

\- Honneur aux dames Lili, Tsunade qu'avez-vous pensé de cette prestation ?  
\- Si c'est ça la fougue de la jeunesse, je préfère être vieille ! C'était drôle je mets neuf. (complètement bourrée.)  
\- Qui lui a donné du saké ? Cat, c'est vous ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Passons à vous, Jiraya.  
\- Moi qui espérais voir de jolies demoiselles, là c'est raté. Ceci dit, ils m'ont donné pleins d'idées pour un prochain livre, je leur mets un sept. (déçu mais ravi.)  
\- Merci Jiraya. Orochimaru votre avis ?  
\- Franchement Cat, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'était intéressant au niveau des positions mais ils manquent cruellement de pratique, leur dernière position est pourtant très simple à réaliser. Je leur mets un cinq. (bras croisés deux fois autour de lui.)  
\- Simple quand on est invertébré comme vous certainement. Et vous Obito ?  
\- Je vois pas ce que je fais là, ni en quoi je suis un expert du sexe. (toujours perdu.)  
\- Il nous en fallait un quatrième et vous passiez par là par hasard.  
\- Ah, d'accord, alors dix.  
\- Ce qui nous fait donc un total de trente-et-un points pour nos premiers concurrents !

\- Bien maintenant ma chère Lili, dites-nous qui sont les concurrents suivants, s'il-vous-plaît !  
\- Mais bien sûr Cat. Alors je regarde mon planning, les prochains seront … oh un couple original !  
\- Ah ?  
\- Sai et Gaara no subaku.  
\- Gaara ? Il est de Suna, il peut participer ?  
\- Le règlement stipule qu'au moins un des deux partenaires doit être de Konoha, Sai étant de Konoha, il peut choisir son partenaire où il veut.  
\- Gaara-Samaaaaaa...

\- Bien chers lecteurs, nous vous retrouvons au prochain chapitre pour la partie suivante. Et Cat arrêtez de bavez s'il-vous-plaît.  
\- Pardon Lili. Oui, chers lecteurs, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de commentez pour soutenir votre couple préféré !

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne rater pas la seconde prestation : Gaara & Sai !   
> Je vous rappelle que les votes sont clos. Ceci dit, rien ne vous empêche de me dire quel est votre couple préféré.   
> Lili


	3. Seconde prestation : Gaara/Saï

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara et Saï entrent en scène !!!

Légende : Lili. Cat. Tsunade. Jiraya. Obito. Orochimaru. 

 

"Nous revoici, chers lecteurs, Cat et moi-même, Lili, pour vous commenter la prochaine prestation du marathon citronné. Rappelons que nos participants précédents, Gai et Lee, ont fini prématurément pour cause d'emmêlage trop important. Je rassure tout de suite leurs fans, ils vont bien. Bon, les secours ont dû user du pied de biche pour les séparer mais tout va bien pour eux. Nos prochains concurrents sont Gaara no Subaku et Sai. Excusez Cat qui est momentanément indisponible pour cause de baverie intense ayant causé une déshydratation importante, elle se fait poser une perfusion afin d'éviter tout désagrément de ce genre au cours de l'épreuve.

\- Me voilà, veuillez excuser mon absence momentanée, mais je suis fidèle au poste.  
\- Euh, à quoi vont servir ces dix litres de perfusion ?  
\- C'est pour être sûre d'éviter la déshydratation... dix litres de perfusion et vingt litres d'eau, je pense que je suis parée.  
\- Tout ça pour Gaara !  
\- Gaara-Samaaaaaa !

\- Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Le décor s'installe. C'est un décor simple, une pièce grise avec une table en bois, des chaînes au mur, et une malle.  
\- Des chaînes ! Oh mon dieu ! Gaara-samaaaa !  
\- Je sens que vous n'allez pas être d'une grande aide Cat là, reprenez vous !  
\- Oui, oui, pardon.  
\- Nos concurrents arrivent, leurs tenues sont originales.  
\- Gaara-sama porte un sarouel rouge sombre et des bracelets en cuir aux poignets et c'est tout.  
\- Cat, vous avez de la bave sur le menton.  
\- Ah, pardon.  
\- Et donc, Sai ne porte rien à part un collier en cuir autour du cou et une laisse que Gaara tient dans sa main. Je n'imaginais pas Sai comme ça, j'avoue, c'est osé !  
\- Sai, peut-être pas, mais Gaara-sama siiiiiiii !  
\- Du calme Cat. Donc, Gaara attache Sai aux murs avec les chaînes, dos à lui, et ouvre la malle... je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il en sort.  
\- Des boules de geisha.  
\- Il le prépare pas avant ?  
\- Ben non, Sai aime souffrir donc pas de préparation.  
\- Gaara insère donc directement les boules de geisha dans l'anus de Sai, vu les grimaces de celui-ci ce doit être douloureux.  
\- Oh oui, fais lui mal, Gaara-sama ! Il a été un vilain garçon !  
\- Je vous prie de ne pas tenir compte des interventions de ma collègue Cat, je crois qu'on l'a perdue.   
\- Oh oui le fouet !!!  
\- Donc Gaara a inséré les boules de geishas et, maintenant, il sort un fouet de la malle et commence à fouetter Sai.   
\- C'est joli les striures rouges sur la peau pâle de Sai, ça lui donne de la couleur.  
\- Merci pour cette remarque des plus constructives, Cat. Visiblement Sai y prend du plaisir, je pense même qu'à ce rythme il devrait bientôt jouir.   
\- Pas sans l'ordre de Gaara-sama !  
\- Cat ?!   
\- Quoi, c'est vrai. Un soumis ne doit pas jouir sans l'ordre express de son maître.  
\- Vous êtes bien renseignée, dites moi...  
\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette remarque. Oh, Sai n'est pas loin de craquer !  
\- Gaara cesse ses coups de fouets et ... lui ordonne de ne pas jouir.   
\- Ah ! Vous voyez, j'avais raison !  
\- Oui, bref. Gaara retire les boules de geishas et pénètre d'un puissant coup de rein Sai, toujours accroché au mur, rappelons-le. Gaara n'a d'ailleurs pas baissé son pantalon, mais comment fait-il ?  
\- Il y a une ouverture par devant quelle question.  
\- Veuillez excuser mon manque de connaissance dans ce domaine ma chère.  
\- Je vous pardonne. Oh, je pense qu'un bel orgasme prostatique se profile pour Sai...  
\- Tout à fait, Cat. Et c'est ça, un orgasme prostatique ! Gaara le retourne, sans le détacher du mur, lui lève les jambes et le pénètre à nouveau.  
\- On voit mieux comme ça !  
\- Les coups de reins de Gaara sont puissants et rythmés. Au vu des cris que poussent Sai, on peut supposer qu'ils sont précis aussi.  
\- En plein sur la prostate !  
\- Et deux orgasmes simultanés !  
\- Ouiiiiii !   
\- Nous avons donc deux positions et trois orgasmes. Ils sont bien partis pour faire mieux que Gaï et Lee.  
\- Oh oui ! Lèche-lui les pieds !  
\- Gaara détache Sai du mur et lui ordonne de lui nettoyer... euh je reprends les termes exacts   
\- Nettoie moi la bite avec ta langue !  
\- Voilà c'est ça, merci Cat.  
\- Mais de rien je sais que vous n'aimez pas la vulgarité Lili.  
\- Bref Sai s'exécute et Gaara se sert de son sable pour aller chercher un objet dans la malle et l'insérer dans l'arrière train de Sai. Je n'ai pas bien vu quel objet c'était par contre.  
\- Un œuf vibrant avec télécommande.  
\- Comment vous savez ça vous ?   
\- Gaara-sama a une télécommande dans la main.  
\- Ah oui tiens, vous avez raison.  
\- J'ai toujours raison !  
\- Si vous le dites. Bref, Gaara active la télécommande et se recule, laissant Sai à quatre pattes. Il va chercher des bougies dans sa malle et les pose sur le dos de Sai avant de les allumer.  
\- C'est joli, ces bougies. Vous croyez qu'il me dirais où il les a achetées ?  
\- Vous lui demanderez après, d'accord ?  
\- Ok !  
\- Donc Gaara a allumé les bougies, activé l’œuf et il sort une canne. Il donne un coup de canne sur les fesses de Sai et le pénètre, ressort, redonne un coup de canne, re-pénètre, ressort, coup de canne, pénétration, sortie, et ...  
\- Quelle bonne idée d'alterner ! Lili, vous avez un peu de bave qui coule sur le menton.  
\- Pas du tout, c'est vous qui inondez la table de salive.  
\- Mais bien sûr ! Oh, je sens que Sai n'est pas loin de la jouissance.  
\- Oui, ses cris sont devenus plus aigus et plus fort.  
\- Gaara-sama lui interdit d'éjaculer ! Obéis chien !  
\- Euh, calmez vous Cat, lâchez ce micro qui ne vous a rien fait. Voilà merci.   
\- Pardon, je me suis laissée emporter.  
\- Y'a pas de mal, mais je crains pour la suite là.   
\- Oh, magnifique orgasme prostatique pour Sai, suivi de peu par un orgasme de Gaara-Sama, et un deuxième orgasme pour Sai. Trois orgasmes coup sur coup !   
\- Ce qui nous fait un total de six orgasmes pour quatre positions. C'est pas mal du tout.  
\- Sai n'est visiblement pas en état pour un autre round, c'est donc la fin de cette splendide prestation !

\- Récapitulons donc : Six orgasmes, quatre positions, six accessoires du côté de nos participants. Six litres de perfusion, dix litres d'eau, et quinze litres de bave pour Cat.  
\- Et ce n'est que le second couple !   
\- Tournons-nous vers le jury pour avoir ses notes. Tsunade, à vous l'honneur.  
\- Je savais que Saï aimait se faire mal !! Je mets neuf. (yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, un filet de sang lui coulant du nez.)  
\- Jiraya ? Jiraya ? JIRAYA !  
\- Hm, oui quoi ? (un carnet à la main et des lunettes sur le nez.)  
\- Lâchez votre carnet et donnez-nous la note que vous mettez à cette prestation !  
\- Ah, oui ben en fait j'ai tout noté, ces jeunes gens sont une mine d'inspiration pour...  
\- LA note ! Pas les notes que vous avez prises !!  
\- Ah ? Ahahahah ! Oui, pardon, j'y étais pas ! Alors la note, huit.  
\- Merci Jiraya. Orochimaru ?  
\- Deux ! (complètement blasé.)  
\- Hein, c'est tout ? Je vous aurais cru plus emballé que ça.  
\- Ce sont des amateurs! Les vrais sadomasos sont bien plus violents que ça. Je suis profondément déçu. Je maintiens mon deux.  
\- Bien, c'est votre choix. Et vous Obito ?  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Orochimaru, ça manquait de sang, je mets trois. (toujours perdu mais blasé aussi.)  
\- Bien, cela fait donc un total de vingt-deux points pour notre second couple. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est VOUS lecteurs qui élisez votre couple préféré à la fin !

\- Oui Cat, et vu les deux premières prestations, j'ai hâte de voir les suivantes.  
\- Je crains pour votre santé à ce rythme, ma chère Lili.  
\- Quand on sait qui sont les concurrents suivants, c'est plus pour la votre que je m'inquiète ma chère Cat !  
\- Ah ? Qui sont les suivants ?  
\- Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino  
\- ....  
\- Nous venons de perdre Cat. Je vais tout faire pour la récupérer avant le prochain chapitre. En attendant, n'oubliez pas amis lecteurs : Votez !!!

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle que les votes sont clos. Rien ne vous empêche cependant de me dire quelle est prestation préférée.   
> Lili


	4. Troisième prestation : Kakashi/Iruka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Kakashi et d'Iruka d'entrer dans la danse !

Légende : Lili. Cat. Tsunade. Jiraya. Obito. Orochimaru. 

 

« Très chers lecteurs, c'est avec joie que nous vous retrouvons pour la troisième prestation du marathon citronné. Il sont toujours avec nous, ils sont euh... jeunes, euh.... beaux..., euh …. expérimentés, bref ils sont eux quoi, c'est notre jury composé, je vous le rappelle, de Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Obito...  
\- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je suis là moi !  
\- On vous l'a déjà dit Obito, il nous fallait quatre personnes et vous passiez par là, voilà c'est tout, vous n'aviez qu'à rester sagement chez vous ! Non, mais ! Bien évidement je ne suis pas seule pour vous présenter cet événement, Cat est avec moi.... euh Cat ? Vous vous sentez bien ?  
\- Oh ouiiiii ! Très bien ! Merci Lili !  
\- Non parce que je ne suis pas sûre que les cœurs dans les yeux et la bave aux lèvres soient signes de parfaite santé.  
\- Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. (soupire) Kakashi !

\- Bon si vous le dites. Passons à la présentation de notre couple de participants, il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de Hatake Kakashi et Umino Iruka.  
\- KAKASHIIIIIIIIII !  
\- Cat, un peu de retenue, voyons. Bon le décor se met en place.... il s'agit.... quel suspens chers lecteurs....  
\- D'une cuisine ! Lili, c'est une cuisine ! Oh, Kakashi dans une cuisine !  
\- Merci Cat, effectivement vous avez raison, c'est une cuisine. Et voici nos deux concurrents, Iruka est en tenue de soubrette avec une robe noire, courte et légèrement bouffante, un tablier blanc et rond, des ballerines noires et des bas blancs, ça lui va plutôt bien en fait.  
\- Kakashi est habillé comme d'habitude avec son uniforme de jônin. (soupire) Il a tellement la classe !  
\- Merci, Cat, pour cette description instructive. L'épreuve commence, Kakashi se rapproche d'Iruka et...   
\- KAKASHI !!!!!!  
\- Ouhla ! Non chers lecteurs, ce hurlement enragé ne vient pas de Cat mais bel et bien d'Iruka Umino lui même.  
\- Visiblement, il est en colère contre Kakashi mais on ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il lui reproche.  
\- Attendez, je crois que.... oui c'est bien ça.... ohlala, Kakashi ! Donc, visiblement, Kakashi n'avait pas cru bon de prévenir Iruka de leur participation à ce marathon, et cela ne lui plaît pas du tout.   
\- Mais pas de soucis, Kakashi va l'amadouer en un rien de temps !  
\- J'ai comme un doute quand même, et oh.... mais quelle surprise !  
\- Kakashi !!! Mais non ! Mais pourquoi ?! Kakashi !  
\- Ne pleurez pas Cat, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non plus !  
\- Mais c'est la fin d'un mythe !  
\- Un mythe ! Faut pas exagérer non plus, hein ! Bon je vous explique chers lecteurs, ce cher Iruka est donc très en colère contre Kakashi et a sorti d'on ne sait où une cravache, avec laquelle il frappe Kakashi en lui hurlant dessus.  
\- Sniff ! Sniff !  
\- Prenez un mouchoir Cat et arrêtez de renifler, s'il-vous-plaît.  
\- Merci Lili.  
\- Tsss ! Bref revenons en à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre soubrette. Visiblement, Kakashi est excité, très excité, si on en croit la bosse qui déforme l'avant de son pantalon, ah il dit quelque chose à Iruka que nous n'entendons pas...  
\- PERVERS !!!!   
\- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement que confirmer ce qu'Iruka vient de hurler, Kakashi est un pervers ! Ah Iruka s'assoit sur le plan de travail et croise les bras et les jambes, sa cravache toujours en main, et ….  
\- Kakashi n'est pas un pur dominant !!! Un mythe s'effondre !  
\- Vous en êtes encore là, Cat ? Remettez vous ! Si ça se trouve, il est même pas Seme.  
\- Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn !  
\- Oh, regardez Cat, Kakashi fait un strip-tease !  
\- Où ? Où ? Où ? Où ?  
\- Juste là.  
\- Aaaaaaaaah !   
\- Bien, maintenant que Cat est occupée à baver sur la plastique avantageuse, il faut le lui concéder, de Kakashi, nous allons pouvoir reprendre le cours de ce chapitre. Donc Kakashi enlève d'abord sa veste de jônin, et se prend un coup de cravache parce que... ah oui c'est ça, il n'ondule pas assez du bassin. Kakashi s'exécute, et ondule des hanches en enlevant ses chaussures.   
\- C'est pas très pratique !  
\- Merci Cat pour cette intervention tout à fait pertinente. Ah, il enlève maintenant son tee-shirt, et ouvre son pantalon. Nouveau coup de cravache, visiblement c'était trop rapide au goût d'Iruka. Kakashi descend donc len-te-ment... très len-te-ment... vraiment très len-te-ment son pantalon, nous laissant tout le temps d'admirer le magnifique.... string en cuir rouge qu'il porte.  
\- C'est très seyant. Kakashi !!!!  
\- Cat, vous bavez.   
\- Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii !  
\- Bref, donc Kakashi s'avance vers Iruka qui descend du plan de travail et se retourne. Il se penche, oh mais quelle jolie paire de fesses que voilà ! Vous nous aviez caché ça, monsieur Umino. Kakashi s'agenouille et ….oh un anulingus !   
\- Kakashi est Semeeeeeeeeeeee !!!  
\- Cat, votre danse est ridicule, heureusement que les lecteurs ne vous voient pas.  
\- Kakashi est Seme ! Kakashi est Seme ! Kakashi est Seme !  
\- Visiblement, oui. Il prépare Iruka avec sa langue et ses doigts, Iruka semble apprécier. Ah, il ordonne à Kakashi de le faire jouir. Et........... oui c'est chose faite ! Magnifique orgasme pour Iruka !  
\- Kakashi est Seme ! Kakashi est Seme !  
\- Mais que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! Pitié !   
\- Kasashi est Sem...Hmpff !  
\- Ah merci Obito !  
\- De rien. Moi non plus, j'en pouvais plus.  
\- Donc, reprenons chers lecteurs et toutes nos excuses pour cette interruption momentanée. Kakashi est actuellement allongé au sol, sur le dos, et Iruka est à califourchon sur lui, empalé sur son pénis. Il monte, descend, ondule, en avant, en arrière, ah il lève les jambes et … oh magnifique rotation à 360 degré ! Oh, Kakashi est proche de la rupture !  
\- Pas étonnant. Il a dû lui tordre la bite, là !  
\- Obito ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- Ben, Cat étant hors service, je me suis dit que j'allais vous donner un coup de main.  
\- Ah, c'est gentil, merci !  
\- Je ne suis PAS gentil ! Je suis un Uchiwa ! Et les Uchiwa ne s...  
\- Un deuxième orgasme pour Iruka !! Deux positions, deux orgasmes ! C'est bien parti pour notre couple de valeureux participants ! Et Kakashi n'a toujours pas joui ! C'est une belle performance qu'ils nous offrent là !  
\- Mouais, pas mal. Ah, le retour de la cravache.  
\- Oui, Iruka cravache donc Kakashi, qui …. oh mais oui !!! Il jouiiiiii !!!! Trois orgasmes !!! Magnifique !!  
\- Je savais que Kakashi était maso.  
\- C'est vrai que vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas Obito ?  
\- C'était juste un coéquipier, n'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi.  
\- Bref, ils sont visiblement reparti pour un tour. Iruka est maintenant à quatre pattes par terre et Kakashi se tient debout derrière lui, il le saisit par les hanches, lui relève l'arrière train jusqu'à pouvoir se rengainer dans son cul.  
\- Iruka se retrouve donc les deux mains au sol et les jambes maintenues en l'air par Kakashi qui le pilonne sauvagement, et il trouve sa prostate.  
\- Oui, la prostate semble être trouvée ! Iruka crie de plus en plus fort..... Ouah ! Je l'imaginais pas si vocal .  
\- Hmpfff !  
\- Ah, je crois que Cat veut intervenir, Lili.  
\- Laissez-la comme ça pour l'instant, à mon avis, elle est juste en train de s'étouffer avec sa salive.  
\- Bien.  
\- Oh et … ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est un magnifique orgasme d'Iruka, immédiatement suivi par Kakashi !! Admirons leur technique, la position n'était pas facile à tenir mais ils l'ont tenue jusqu'au bout !  
\- En effet Lili. Mais ils semblent épuisés.  
\- Oui, je crois que leur prestation va s'arrêter là. Ah Iruka se relève, se saisit de sa cravache, il attrape Kakashi par les cheveux, l'oblige à se mettre à quatre pattes, s'assoie sur son dos et …  
le cravache pour qu'il bouge !  
\- Allez Hue Kakashi !  
\- Ils quittent le stade de cette façon fort peu conventionnelle. Vous croyez qu'ils vont traverser tout le village comme ça ?  
\- J'espère surtout que quelqu'un filme ça !

\- Bon, ben, puisque vous y êtes quelle note leur donnez vous Obito ?  
\- Huit. Juste parce que voir Kakashi se faire cravacher est un vrai plaisir pour moi. (sadique)  
\- Vous êtes maléfique ! Tsunade, votre note ?  
\- Je.... c'était Iruka là ? Iruka Umino ? LE Iruka Umino ? (yeux écarquillés, un filet de bave sur le menton.)  
\- Indubitablement.  
\- Ouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part ! Je mets un sept.  
\- Merci Tsunade. Jiraya ?  
\- Ahahaha ! Iruka en soubrette ! Je savais que Kakashi avait de très bons goûts. Je mets un neuf ! (hilare.)  
\- Merci Jiraya. Orochimaru ?  
\- …..  
\- Orochimaru ?  
\- Pourquoi c'est moi en dernier ? (boudeur.)  
\- Ben, parce que c'est comme ça pour cette fois, vous allez pas bouder non plus !  
\- Pfff ! Trois. Et encore, je suis gentil.  
\- Bien, merci Orochimaru. Nous avons donc un total de vingt-sept points pour le couple Kakashi-Iruka, avec euh... trois positions et cinq orgasmes. Ce qui les met en seconde position du classement. Mais n'oubliez pas amis lecteurs, c'est VOUS qui choisissez le couple gagnant avec vos commentaires !!! Alors commentez !!

\- Kakashiiiiiiiii !! Sniff !!!   
\- Ah, Cat. Vous revoilà parmi nous.   
\- Vous me le paierez, Lili, soyez-en certaine. Et chers amis lecteurs nous nous retrouvons au prochain chapitre pour notre couple suivant : Shino Aburame et Shikamaru Nara !  
\- Shikamaru ? Il participe ?  
\- Tout à fait Lili. Même s'il trouve ça « Galère », il participe.  
\- Nous aurons aussi un invité exceptionnel au prochain chapitre, en la personne de Shikaku Nara !  
\- Merci Lili. Merci jury. Et amis lecteurs... rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les votes sont clos.. mais rien de vous empêche de me dire quelle est votre prestation préférée.


	5. Quatrième prestation : Shikamaru/Shino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du manipulateur d'ombre ou de celui des insectes... Qui dominera le monde ? Ah non ce n'est pas le sujet du chapitre... C'est juste une question existentielle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur :  
> Premièrement : moi et moi-même vous présentons nos plus plates excuses pour notre répertoire musical, mais nous assumons entièrement nos choix.  
> Deuxièmement : Pourquoi Shikaku ? Parce que je l’aime bien, moi Shikaku, et je suis trop triste parce que Masashi Kishimoto l’ai tué, alors voilà, je proteste, à ma façon, mais je proteste quand même !

Légende : Lili. Cat. Tsunade. Jiraya. Obito. Orochimaru. Shikaku. 

“Chers amis lecteurs, c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver pour la quatrième prestation du Marathon citronné. Ma chère Lili peut-être pourriez-vous rappeler à nos chers lecteurs ce qu'est le Marathon citronné ?  
\- Je pourrais effectivement ma chère Cat, mais s'ils ne savent pas, je leur conseille d'aller lire le premier chapitre. Avec nous, toujours fidèles au poste, notre jury composé de Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Obito.  
\- Et pour cette prestation, nous accueillons un invité exceptionnel, je vous demande de faire une ovation pour Shikaku Nara ! Bonjour Shikaku.

\- Bonjour Cat, bonjour Lili, bonjour amis lecteurs.  
\- Bonjour Shikaku. Dites-nous, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez en sachant que c'est votre fils qui va participer, là dans deux petites minutes ? Vous croyez qu'il a des chances de gagner ?  
\- Je suis très fier de Shikamaru et je crois que son intelligence supérieure va lui permettre de gagner. De plus, les Nara ont quelques techniques secrètes fort intéressantes.  
\- Oh, vraiment ! J'ai hâte de voir ça alors.  
\- Le décor est en place, il s'agit d'un jardin, avec une terrasse en bois sur laquelle il y a des coussins de toutes les couleurs.  
\- C'est très joli ! N'est-ce pas Shikaku ?  
\- Très joli oui, Lili.  
\- Oh vous faites des rimes !  
\- J'ai bien des talents.  
\- Je vois ça.  
\- Vous avez fini ? Bon alors, Shikamaru et Shino viennent d'entrer, ils sont habillés comme d'habitude. Shino avec sa veste à capuche et Shikamaru sa tenue de chûnin. Ils sont très égaux à eux-même, tranquilles et silencieux.  
\- Je me demande ce que ça va donner en action.   
\- Vous risquez d'être très surprise, ma chère Lili.   
\- Oh, Shikaku ! Mon impatience grandit !

\- Nos deux concurrents se déshabillent et oh ben ça c'est une surprise ! Shino est sacrément bien foutu sous ses vêtements !  
\- Oui. Shikamaru n'est pas mal non plus...  
\- C'est de famille.  
\- Oh, quel cachottier vous faites Shikaku !  
\- Allons, allons Lili, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.  
\- Oh, Shikaku quel charmeur !  
\- Dites-le surtout si on gêne, hein ?!  
\- Pardon Cat. Donc notre couple totalement dénudé s'installe sur les coussins de la terrasse, ils sont très tranquilles, Shikamaru se permet même de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.   
\- Je suis sûre qu'il a dit "Galère".  
\- C'est fort possible, oui.   
\- Ils se rapprochent, s'embrassent, jusque là rien de bien original. Mais oh, Shikamaru utilise sa technique de l'étreinte de l'ombre !  
\- Il veut étouffer Shino !  
\- Pas du tout mesdemoiselles. La technique qu'utilise actuellement Shikamaru est une variante de l'étreinte de l'ombre, cela s'appelle l'étreinte sensuelle de l'ombre. L'ombre au lieu d'étouffer sa victime la caresse. C'est un peu comme si au lieu d'être caressé par deux mains vous l'étiez par une dizaine. C'est une technique très appréciée par les femmes de notre clan.  
\- Ouah ! Moi aussi je veux tester ça !!!  
\- Mais c'est quand vous voulez Lili !  
\- Oh Shikaku !   
\- N'avez vous pas peur que votre femme n'apprécie pas ?  
\- Ah oui vous avez raison Cat, ma femme n'apprécierais pas, du tout même...  
\- Oh, Shino sort ses insectes qui vont se promener sur le corps de Shikamaru. On n'a pas de spécialiste avec nous pour comprendre l'intérêt de la chose mais vu l'érection grandissante de Shikamaru, ce doit être efficace.  
\- Oui Cat, de même que l'étreinte sensuelle de l'ombre semble très efficace. Pour les femmes du clan Nara, je ne sais pas, mais Shino en tout cas apprécie.  
\- Ce sont des préliminaires doux et tendres, mais surtout originaux.... même si je ne suis pas sûre que j'aimerais me faire tripoter par des insectes.   
\- Ah, ils se rapprochent, ils se mettent face à face, ils sont toujours assis sur les coussins de la terrasse. On a du mal à croire qu'ils vont copuler.  
\- Pourtant, il me semble que je connais cette position, je ne me souviens plus du nom par contre, et mon Kama-sutra illustré a disparu...  
\- Hmm, donc ils sont assis, face à face, très proches, Shikamaru lève ses jambes pour les passer de chaque côté de Shino, qui lui aussi lève les jambes coinçant ainsi les mollets de Shikamaru entre ses cuisses et ses côtes.  
\- Ils ont tous les deux les jambes fléchies et leur pieds ne posent pas à terre. C'est très joli comme position mais l'amplitude des mouvements est très limitée.  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème, avec les spécificités du clan Aburame et les techniques du clan Nara, ils n'ont pas besoin de bouger.  
\- Quoi ? Pas besoin de bouger ? Mais enfin Shikaku...  
\- Je vous assure, Lili. Regardez bien.  
\- Shikamaru se sert de sa technique de l'ombre pour diriger son pénis vers l'anus de Shino. Mais il ne l'a pas préparé !  
\- Shino en tant que membre du clan Aburame possède des insectes dans tout son corps. Ce sont donc les insectes qui ont détendu et lubrifié ses muscles internes afin de le préparer à la pénétration.  
\- Euh... ouah... je pensais pas que ces petites bêtes pouvaient faire ça.  
\- Vous êtes bien renseigné Shikaku.   
\- J'ai mes sources et regardez Lili, Shikamaru l'a pénétré sans problème et sans douleur.  
\- Effectivement, c'est impressionnant et très ingénieux. Et, effectivement, ils ne bougent pas.... pas du tout.... pas un muscle....   
\- Ils se sont peut-être endormis ?  
\- Pas du tout. En fait tout se passe en interne. Les insectes de Shino stimulent en même temps le sexe de Shikamaru et la prostate de Shino. Quand à Shikamaru avec sa technique de l'ombre il allonge et rétrécie la taille de son pénis à l'intérieur même de Shino.  
\- Il a un sexe rétractable ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non Lili. Il se sert de l'ombre pour l'allonger et retire son ombre pour le rétrécir. C'est comme une masturbation mais en interne et avec l'ombre qui peut aller, elle, plus profondément dans Shino.  
\- Ah ok ! Et, dans le même temps, il utilise son ombre pour caresser Shino partout.  
\- Tout comme Shino se sert de ses insectes pour lui rendre ses caresses. C'est très ingénieux.  
\- Et c'est bien une technique à la Shikamaru, ça demande peu d'effort physique.  
\- Oui, dans le clan Nara, on privilégie les sensations à l'effort, et notre réputation en tant qu'amant n'est plus à faire.  
\- Ah, je l'ignorais. Mais je vous crois sur parole.  
\- Oh, il me semble que Shino commence à gémir... Oui, c'est bien ça, il gémit.  
\- Vous avez une bonne ouïe, dites-moi Cat, parce que moi je n'entends rien.  
\- Shino fronce les sourcils et Shikamaru plisse le nez.  
\- Vous croyez que c'est important ça, Cat ?  
\- Ben étant donné que ce sont les seuls mouvements visibles...   
\- Pas faux. Hmm je me demande comment ça se passe en interne.  
\- Vous croyez que les insectes ont une chanson pour s'encourager et être en rythme ?  
\- Je ne crois pas non.  
\- Oh, Shikaku, vous n'êtes pas drôle... Imaginez une colonie d'insectes en train de chanter ! (chante) Elle descend de la montagne à cheval.... de bois, elle descend de la montagne à cheval... de bois, elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne à cheval ... de bois  
\- Oh pas mal Cat ! Jolie voix !  
\- Merci, Shikaku. A vous, Shikaku.  
\- Hmm, voyons voir... (chante) Ehi ého on rentre du boulot lalalalalalalalala la éhi éhi éhi ého !  
\- Bravo ! Allez à vous Lili !  
\- On est pas dans un télé-crochet là, vous savez ?  
\- Allez Lili, ne vous faites pas prier...  
\- Allez Lili !  
\- Bon puisque vous insistez. Bon alors, une chanson entraînante... oh je sais... (chante) Kika du kaka kaki kollé o kuku, kollé o kuku, kollé o kuku, kika du kaka kaki kollé o kuku, kollé o kuku jusko kiki.  
\- Bravo Lili !!!  
\- Merci Shikaku, merci Cat.  
\- Ah il me semble qu'il y a un léger changement pour nos deux concurrents.  
\- Ah oui lequel ?  
\- Je crois que Shino a les sourcils plus froncés que tout à l'heure, mais c'est pas facile à voir puisqu'il a gardé ses lunettes.  
\- Il me semble que vous avez raison Cat. Je crois que Shikamaru a le nez plus plissé aussi.  
\- Hmm, ils doivent être proche de l'orgasme.  
\- Vous croyez ?  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Lili ce n'est pas flagrant.   
\- Surtout que regardez, Shikamaru baille !  
\- Justement ! C'est mon fils je sais de quoi je parle et là il vient de jouir et Shino aussi.  
\- HEIN ???! ça veut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il baille, il joui ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Ah, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit encore plus pervers que Kakashi et Jiraya réunis.  
\- Non, quand même pas, mais quand il baille, c'est le signe que ses muscles se contractent, donc pendant l'acte sexuel, c'est signe d'orgasme.  
\- Pour le coup, on est un peu obligé de vous croire sur parole.  
\- Bon espérons que la suite sera plus mouvementée.... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?  
\- Ils se rhabillent !!?  
\- Ben oui ils ont finis, s'ils restent tout nus ils vont attraper froid.  
\- Je.... je .... ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Donc c'est la fin de la quatrième prestation qui fut pour le moins surprenante. Nous vous remercions Shikaku pour votre présence à nos côtés lors de ce chapitre.  
\- Mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir.  
\- Tournons-nous maintenant vers notre jury pour connaître leurs notes. Tsunade, à vous l'honneur.  
\- Bonjour chers lecteurs! (Tout sourire, cache un livre dans son dos.)  
\- Euh, Tsunade la prestation est finie, nous aimerions connaître votre note. Et, d'ailleurs, inutile de cacher vos mots croisés dans votre dos, on les a vus !  
\- Hein ? C'est fini ? Je croyais que ça n'avait pas commencé ! Bon ben euh trois alors.  
\- Merci Tsunade. Jiraya à vous.  
\- Héhéhé ! (ricane.)   
\- Jiraya ! Lâchez ce bouquin... mais c'est MON kama-sutra !! Rendez-le moi, vieux pervers sénile !  
\- Non mais oh, un peu de respect, je suis pas n'importe qui non plus. Je suis Jiraya, le seul l'unique, le... non ! Rendez-le moi ! (debout, tirant sur le pauvre livre.)  
\- Seulement quand vous aurez donné votre note !  
\- Comment voulez-vous que je note ça ?! Y'avait pas de mouvements !!   
\- Faites un effort !  
\- Trois alors ! Maintenant, redonnez-moi ce bouquin !  
\- Pas question, c'est le mien.  
\- Bon, laissons-les se disputer, Orochimaru ? Quelle note donnez vous à nos deux concurrents ?  
\- Huit ! Contrairement à mes collègues, j'ai d'autres sens que la vue et le spectacle interne était des plus plaisant ! (se lèche les lèvres vicieusement.)  
\- Merci Orochimaru. Et vous Obito ?  
\- Un. (totalement inintéressé.)  
\- Votre note Obito, vous écoutez des fois ?  
\- Je viens de vous la donner ! Je leur mets un un. (cri.)  
\- Oh pardon autant pour moi. Cela fait donc un total de quinze points pour une position et deux orgasmes, enfin on suppose, ce qui les met en quatrième place du classement.

\- Mais n'oubliez pas, chers lecteurs, c'est vous qui choisissez le couple gagnant avec vos commentaires !   
\- Tiens vous revoilà Cat ?  
\- Oui, j'ai réussi à récupérer mon livre.   
\- Bien, vous allez donc pouvoir nous annoncer le couple suivant.  
\- Avec joie Lili. Nos prochains concurrents ne sont autre que ... attendez, je regarde.... donc je disais nos prochains concurrents sont Yahiko et I.... I.... Itachi....   
\- Oh mon dieu ! Itachi Uchiwa ! Oh mon dieu, je vais voir Itachi nu !!  
\- Je sens que nos oreilles vont souffrir. Bref, amis lecteurs, nous vous retrouvons au prochain chapitre... si vous le voulez bien !  
\- ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour rappel : les votes sont clos. MAIS, si le cœur vous en dit vous pouvez me dire quel couple vous a le plus impressionné.


	6. Cinquième prestation : Yahiko/Itachi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahiko et Itachi font leur tour de piste.

Légende : Lili. Cat. Tsunade. Jiraya. Obito. Orochimaru. 

 

"Chers lecteurs, bienvenue à la cinquième prestation du marathon citronné ! Nos chers juges sont toujours là, Orochimaru, Jiraya et Obito. Tsunade est parmi nous aussi mais Lili étant souffrante, c'est Tsunade qui va commenter avec moi cette prestation. Bonjour Tsunade.  
\- Bonjour, Cat. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Très bien, merci et vous-même ?  
\- En pleine forme, je suis ravie de pouvoir commenter cette prestation avec vous. J'espère que Lili se remettra vite.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera en pleine forme pour les prochains. Il est maintenant temps d'accueillir nos concurrents, j'ai nommé Yahiko et Itachi Uchiwa !  
\- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Itachi.

\- C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas eu de changement de décor...  
\- C'est peut-être un stade leur décor.  
\- Oh oui au vue de leur tenue, c'est certainement ça !  
\- Yahiko est vêtu d'un short noir, de chaussettes hautes noires avec une bande blanche en haut, d'un polo noir à manches courtes avec un col blanc. C'est une tenue de rugbyman.  
\- Et Itachi porte une jupette plissée noire avec un galon blanc sur le bas, elle est très courte d'ailleurs cette jupe, très, très courte, on voit sans mal le boxer noir qu'il porte en dessous. Il porte aussi un débardeur noir et blanc col V très court, lui aussi, puisqu'il s'arrête juste sous ses pectoraux. Il porte des bas noirs assortis avec une bande blanche en haut et des Pom-pom noirs et blancs.  
\- C'est une Pom-pom girl. Effectivement, le stade est un décor tout à fait approprié.  
\- ITACHIIIIIIIIIII !   
\- Lili ? Je vous croyais souffrante ?  
\- Donnez-moi un I !   
\- Lili ?  
\- Donnez-moi un T !  
\- Qui l'a laissée s'échapper ?  
\- Donnez-moi un A !  
\- Arrêtez-la, bon dieu !  
\- Mais elle n'est pas malade ?  
\- Donnez-moi un C !  
\- Si, du cerveau ! Putain, mais que quelqu'un l'arrête avant qu'elle ne descende dans le centre du stade !!!  
\- Donnez-moi un H !  
\- Genma ! Hayate ! Arrêtez-là ! C'est un ordre !  
\- Bien, Tsunade-sama !  
\- Donnez moi un Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
\- Voilà, problème résolu.   
\- Merci Tsunade.   
\- Mais je croyais qu'elle était souffrante ?   
\- Oui, elle est atteinte de Uchiwa-mania-chronique. En temps normal, c'est gérable sauf quand elle fait en plus une crise de fangirlisme aiguë. Dans ces cas là, elle peut devenir très dangereuse.  
\- Dangereuse ?  
\- Oui, elle peut aller jusqu'à kidnapper l'objet de sa crise pour le torturer à loisir. Là en l'occurrence, c'était Itachi sa cible.  
\- C'est un génie, il n'est pas facile à kidnapper.  
\- Oh, mais Lili est fourbe, elle est capable de tout.   
\- Il l'a échappé belle donc.  
\- Tout à fait. Bref, revenons à notre couple de euh... sportifs ?  
\- Je crois que l'on peut dire ça. Oh Yahiko fait un geste en direction de la régie tenue par Nagato, et une musique débute.  
\- C'est Shake your Pom-pom de Missy Eliott.  
\- Tout à fait appropriée comme chanson. Itachi débute donc une danse... ouah ! Il est doué !  
\- C'est clair qu'il agite ses Pom-pom avec brio, et la jupette qui volette en rythme avec ses déhanchements, c'est très sexy tout ça.  
\- Yahiko semble du même avis, il le dévore littéralement du regard.  
\- Oui, c'est clair qu'il trouve Itachi très sexy, mais en même temps, qui ne le trouverait pas sexy comme ça ? Oh très jolie figure !  
\- C'est un magnifique lancé de jambe que vient de nous faire Itachi, suivi d'une pirouette à trois cent soixante degré qu'il fini en se penchant vers l'avant jambes écartées et tendues.  
\- De cette façon, il expose son superbe fessier moulé dans un boxer noir et peut voir l'expression de Yahiko puisqu'il a la tête entre ses jambes écartées.  
\- Tout à fait Cat ! Il gigote du popotin dans cette position, je ne suis pas sûre que Yahiko résiste longtemps.  
\- Et vous avez parfaitement raison Tsunade, c'est un superbe arrachage de boxer qu'effectue Yahiko.  
\- C'est dommage c'était un boxer de grande qualité qui se retrouve bon pour la poubelle.  
\- C'est moi ou il pleut ?  
\- Je ne sens rien, en plus on est à l'abri.  
\- Hmm c'est bizarre, je suis sûre d'avoir senti une goutte.  
\- Bizarre, oui.  
\- Bref passons, Yahiko s'est collé au dos d'Itachi et danse avec lui  
\- Je suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire qu'il danse, surtout que sa main droite est sous la jupe d'Itachi qui, rappelons-le, n'a plus de sous-vêtement.  
\- Faisons une minute de silence pour ce valeureux boxer qui a succombé au combat.  
\- Oui.  
\- ....  
\- ....  
\- ....  
\- La minute est finie, reprenons le cours des événements. Itachi fait preuve d'une grande souplesse. Il a les deux pieds au sol, les jambes écartées, il est de dos par rapport à Yahiko  
\- Il est littéralement plié en arrière et fait une fellation à Yahiko, ses mains sont sur les cuisses du rouquin.  
\- Du rouquin ?  
\- Oui, j'en avais marre de dire Yahiko et comme il est roux.  
\- Ce qui nous laisse une vue parfaite sur l'érection Uchiwenne et la préparation anale effectuée par les doigts de Yahiko.  
\- Vous parlez très bien d'un coup Cat !  
\- J'ai chaud surtout...  
\- Ah j'ai senti une goutte !  
\- Orochimaru !  
\- Vieux serpent pervers, range ta langue, tu me baves dessus ! Je te l'arrache sinon !  
\- La vache, je suis impressionnée.  
\- Par la prestation de nos concurrents ?  
\- Par la taille de la langue d'Orochimaru.  
\- Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre et répugnant, mais ça ouvre beaucoup de perspectives intéressantes.  
\- Tsunade, je ne vous savais pas comme ça !  
\- Franchement, quand on voit les jolis lots que le monde ninja comporte, ce serait dommage de se priver non ?  
\- Pas faux !  
\- En parlant de jolis lots, nos concurrents en font partie, où en sont ils ?  
\- Oh c'est la position du singe !  
\- Yahiko est allongé sur le dos, complètement nu.  
\- A quel moment s'est-il déshabillé ?  
\- Aucune idée.   
\- Donc Yahiko est allongé sur le dos les jambes pliées et ramenées serrées sur son torse.  
\- Itachi, toujours habillé lui, est de dos, assis sur le membre turgescent du rouquin, il prend appui sur ses pieds qui sont au sol, et ses mains qui sont sur les cuisses de Yahiko pour aller et venir sur le phallus érectile.  
\- Quelle jolie phrase Tsunade ! On sent l'influence de Jiraya là, non ?  
\- Hélas oui.  
\- Oh je sens qu'Itachi est sur le point de jouir.... changement de position !  
\- Yahiko s'est redressé, il reprend le contrôle de la situation  
\- Ce qui, au vu des cris qu'il pousse, n'est pas pour déplaire à Itachi qui oui.... on y est un orgasme pour Itachi !  
\- Magnifique orgasme d'Itachi que l'on découvre vocal !   
\- Oui très vocal pour le coup. Ah il se met à pleuvoir.  
\- Oui, c'est certainement un jutsu parce qu'il ne pleut que au-dessus du petit couple.  
\- Itachi sous la pluie !!   
\- Respirez Cat, tenez un mouchoir pour essuyer le filet de sang qui vous coule du nez.  
\- Merci Tsunade. Donc Itachi est debout, face à Yahiko, ses deux bras autour du cou du rouquin une jambe relevée sur la hanche de son amant.  
\- Yahiko tient la jambe d'Itachi relevée, son autre bras autour de la taille de l'Uchiwa et il le pilonne sauvagement.  
\- Rappelons à nos lecteurs qu'il pleut sur eux deux et précisons que Itachi a la tête rejetée en arrière et gémit de manière totalement indécente....  
\- Pfff !! J'ai chaud moi ! Personne n'a un éventail par hasard ?  
\- J'en vois bien un mais je suis pas sûre que Yahiko accepte de nous le prêter...  
\- On le comprend parfaitement ! Je...  
\- AHHHHHHHH ! UNE LIMACE !!!! AU SECOURS !!!!  
\- Une limace ? Où ?  
\- Là ! Sur ma cheville ! Je la sens qui me bave dessus !!!  
\- Attendez je regarde !..... OROCHIMARU! Range-moi cette langue !!! Immédiatement !!!  
\- Ah beurk ! Orochimaru m'a bavé dessus ! Vite du désinfectant !  
\- Plus tard Cat ! Regardez un double orgasme sous la pluie !!  
\- Oh mon dieu !! Itachi est .... est .... magnifique....  
\- Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre !  
\- Yahiko et Itachi s'embrassent passionnément....  
\- Trèèèèèèèèèèèès passionnément !  
\- Rappelons à nos amis lecteurs qu'ils en sont donc à trois positions et trois orgasmes....  
\- Oui rappelons-le leur....   
\- Ils s'allongent sur le sol.....  
\- C'est un missionnaire....  
\- C'est classique... mais ils sont tellement beaux !!!!  
\- Vous croyez que c'est contagieux ?  
\- Quoi donc, Tsunade ?  
\- La maladie de Lili ?  
\- La Uchiwa-mania-chronique ? Ou les crises de fangirlismes aigües ?  
\- Les deux.... (soupire) Itachiiiiii...  
\- J'en ai bien peur. Et visiblement, nous ne sommes pas les seules touchées.  
\- Non, toutes la population féminine semble touchée.  
\- Oui, c'est l'inondation dans les gradins.  
\- Vous croyez qu'Orochimaru compte dans la population féminine ?  
\- Difficile à dire.  
\- Oh Yahiko empêche Itachi d'éjaculer ! C'est donc un orgasme prostatique qui se profile pour Itachi !  
\- Oui.....  
\- Vous êtes nulles laissez moi faire !  
\- Lili ? Mais comment....  
\- Donc Yahiko est à genoux entre les jambes très largement écartées d'Itachi et le pilonne fougueusement, tout en serrant son sexe dans sa main pour qu'il n'éjacule pas !  
\- Mais Lili...  
\- Chut ! Vous êtes là à baver et les lecteurs ne savent pas ce qui se passe alors laissez faire une pro ! Donc Itachi se tortille sous les coups de reins de Yahiko et OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII il joui ! Yahiko ne s'arrête pas pour autant et continue de le pilonner sauvagement, vu les cris que pousse Itachi, il est évident qu'il n'en peut plus !!!   
\- Nous non plus on en peut plus là ! J'ai chaud !!  
\- Tsunade j'ai dit Chut ! Et oui, c'est un nouvel orgasme pour Itachi, avec éjaculation cette fois-ci, ... et mais quelle endurance, Yahiko ne s'arrête pas et prend Itachi en levrette. Itachi a la tête dans le sable du sol et son esprit n'est visiblement plus parmi nous. Rappelons qu'il porte toujours sa tenue de Pom-pom girl avec les pompoms ! Et OUIIIII un nouvel orgasme pour Itachi rapidement suivi de Yahiko !!! C'est une magnifique prestation qu'ils nous offrent, mais ça s'arrête là pour eux Itachi n'est visiblement pas en état de faire un autre round! Et c'est .... boum  
\- Lili ?  
\- Je crois qu'elle est tombée dans les pobbes !  
\- Vu le nobbre de litres de sang qu'elle a perdu en peu de temps, on peut comprendre...  
\- Oui elle aurait du faire cobbe nous et se bettre des bouchoirs dans les narines.

\- Tout à fait Tsunade ! Bref résubons la situation nous avons donc cinq positions et sept orgasbes, c'était une très belle prestation. Bien baintenant Tsunade, votre note ?  
\- Dix sans hésitation ! (a toujours des mouchoirs dans les narines).  
\- Merci. Jiraya ? Votre note ?  
\- Hmm, les positions étaient assez classiques et sans grande difficulté, je donne cinq. (sévère).  
\- C'est votre choix. Orochibaru ?  
\- Intéressant mais pas transcendant, et le coup de la pluie c'est d'un banal ! Cinq. (a bavé comme une limace tout le long de la prestation, a des mouchoirs dans les narines, et joue le blasé).  
\- Merci Orochimaru. Votre bauvaise foi est flagrante bais bon. Obito ?  
\- Dix ! (jette un regard furieux à Orochimaru et lui chuchote :) tout ça c'est juste parce que tu n'as pas pu les avoir tout les deux ! T'es juste jaloux en fait !  
\- Même pas vrai !

-Bref, laissons le jury à ses querelles intestines et récapitulons, ça fait donc trente points pour Yahiko et Itachi qui se hissent à la seconde place du classement juste devant Kakashi et Iruka. Bais bien évidement c'est VOUS lecteurs qui décidez du gagnant avec vos commentaires. Je remercie Tsunade pour son aide lors de cette prestation et nous nous retrouvons au prochain chapitre avec un nouveau couple.... Inuzuka Kiba et Hyûga Néji et une invitée exceptionnelle Hinata Hyûga. D'ici là, nous allons tenter de réaniber Lili.... en espérant y arriver.... Je vous dit donc au prochain chapitre chers lecteurs !

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Alors non il n’y a pas de fautes de frappes sur la fin, c’est juste que Tsunade et Cat ont des mouchoirs en papier dans les narines, donc le nez bouché. Essayez de prononcer le M avec le nez bouché, ça donne... B. Voilà.


	7. Sixième prestation : Kiba/Néji.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Kiba et Néji de faire la démonstration de leurs talents.

Légende : Lili. Cat. Tsunade. Jiraya. Obito. Orochimaru. Hinata

" Bonjour chers lecteurs et bienvenue pour cette sixième prestation du marathon citronné.  
\- Bienvenue amis lecteurs et bonjour Cat.  
\- Bonjour, Lili. Vous allez mieux ?  
\- Oui, merci. Je suis fin prête pour commenter ce nouvel épisode de notre marathon.  
\- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Ils sont avec nous, ils sont prêts eux aussi, c'est notre jury Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Obito !   
\- Pour cette prestation, nous avons avec nous l'héritière du clan Hyûga, Hinata. Bonjour Hinata.  
\- Bon...jour.  
\- Rappelons à nos lecteurs que les prochains concurrents sont Kiba Inuzuka et Néji Hyûga.  
\- Le temps que le décor s'installe, dites-nous Hinata, tout le monde sait que vous et votre cousin êtes assez proches et Kiba est votre coéquipier, pensez-vous qu'ils ont des chances de gagner ?  
\- Ou...i, toutes... leurs ... chan...ces ! Ils sont ...très... mi...gnons ens...ensemble.

\- Voilà, le décor est en place. Il s'agit d'une cour intérieure dallée avec une fontaine ronde au milieu.  
\- Il y a sur la fontaine des sculptures florales et, aux quatre coins de la cour, il y a des poteaux eux aussi décorés de motifs floraux et surmontés d'énormes bouquets de fleurs.  
\- De gros poufs ronds sont disposés dans la cour tout autour de la fontaine.  
\- C'est très joli et nous promet une prestation tout en douceur.  
\- Oui enfin pas trop doux j'espère.  
\- Lili !  
\- Ben quoi ! C'est joli mais le décor ne fait pas tout !  
\- Ah nos concurrents arrivent ... mais ... Kiba est seul ?  
\- Seul et peu vêtu. Il ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'un kilt ! Vous croyez qu'il est nu dessous ?  
\- C'est...jo...li... non ?  
\- C'est un style, dirons-nous. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il le porte bien.  
\- Oui, ça lui donne un air bestial qui n'est pas déplaisant.  
\- Be..bestial ?  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Hinata, bestial n'est pas le mot, je dirai plus rustique.  
\- Vous vous sentez bien Hinata ? Vous êtes très rouge.  
\- Tout...va b...bien...  
\- Tout ça ne nous dit pas où est Néji.  
\- Là....rega...regardez.... il y ...a ... un ... truc ... qui... bouge...  
\- Ah mais oui Hinata vous avez parfaitement raison, y'a un truc qui bouge dans un des pouf, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Hmm, voyons voir.... une queue ! C'est une queue !  
\- Voyons Cat votre langage...  
\- Mais non, pas ce genre de queue, une vrai queue poilue et blanche, elle dépasse du pouf là.... vous voyez ?  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est une queue. Akamaru ?  
\- Ben Kiba et lui sont inséparables, donc c'est possible.  
\- Ah Kiba a vu la queue, il se rapproche du pouf, des oreilles poilues et blanches apparaissent, Kiba se stoppe... c'est moi où il a buggué ?  
\- Il a buggué. Visiblement, Akamaru n'est pas supposé être là. Ah, on voit une jambe pâle sortir du pouf..... UNE JAMBE !!!!  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !  
\- NEJI-NII-SAN !!! (boum.)   
\- Comme vient de le dire Hinata, juste avant de s'évanouir d'ailleurs,... ce n'est pas Akamaru mais bien Néji lui-même cosplayisé en ... en ... chien.... trop hot !  
\- Oui Cat, il porte des oreilles poilues et blanches sur le crâne, des pattes en fourrure blanche sur les mains et les pieds, et une queue blanches et poilues sur les fesses... et c'est tout !  
\- Que quelqu'un aille nous chercher des kleenex et de l'eau viiiiiiiiiiite !  
\- Et des sels pour réveillé Hinata aussi.  
\- Oui, ça va être utile. Kiba semble partager notre avis vu le regard gourmand qu'il pose sur Néji.  
\- Hinata ? Vous allez mieux ?   
\- Ou....oui.... J'ai juste...un peu ... chaud.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui.  
\- Tout à fait Cat. Donc Kiba se rapproche de Néji qui est couché sur le pouf, Néji qui lui tourne le dos, se redresse pour se mettre à quatre pattes et s'étire en tendant ses fesses vers Kiba et .... Oh Mon Dieu !  
\- Et ben voilà qui répond à la question que tout le monde se posait : Mais comment tient la queue ? Et ben elle est enfoncée dans le cul de Néji !  
\- Kiba semble totalement paralysé !  
\- Vous... vous ... au...riez.... un mou...choir ?  
\- Tenez Hinata.   
\- Merci.  
\- Néji après s'être langoureusement et longuement étiré, jette un coup d'oeil à Kiba et s'éloigne à quatre pattes le nez en l'air, sa queue battant l'air de droite à gauche.  
\- Comment il fait ça ?  
\- Aucune idée ! Il s'est peut-être entraîner.  
\- Hinata ?  
\- Je... je ... ne sais pas... (boum.)  
\- Elle est très sensible à la chaleur non ?  
\- Il semblerait.... Amenez-nous un ventilo !  
\- Ah Kiba s'abaisse, oh c'est la position de l'homme bête !  
\- C'est bien qu'il soit dos à nous, nous pouvons ainsi vous confirmer qu'il ne porte pas de sous-vêtement.  
\- .... (boum.)  
\- Encore ! Pourtant le ventilo est à fond là.  
\- Des éventails ! Venez avec des éventails et éventez Hinata.  
\- Kiba s'élance vers Néji qui l'esquive de peu, mais ... ah Kiba a réussi à lui attraper la queue.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle en fourrure !   
\- Ah oui effectivement. Vous allez bien Hinata ?  
\- O...oui.... C'est la ... chaleur....  
\- Néji s'est arrêté, Kiba à sa queue dans la main... la queue de Néji ... la queue en fourrure de Néji... et oh.. il tire doucement dessus...  
\- La queue sort doucement du corps de Néji qui reste stoïque, enfin pas vraiment il se mord les lèvres, et donc nous voyons apparaître ... une boule de geisha....  
\- Oui, c'est une boule de geisha ! Néji profite de la stupéfaction de Kiba pour lui échapper, il s'éloigne à nouveau le nez en l'air et sa queue en fourrure se balance gracieusement au rythme de ses pas.  
\- Son autre queue se balance moins....  
\- .....  
\- Y'a du brouillard, non ?  
\- Je dirai plutôt de la fumée.  
\- Quelque chose brûle ?  
\- C'est vrai que ça sent un peu le brûlé.  
\- ....   
\- Oh mon dieu vite de l'eau c'est Hinata qui brûle !  
\- .... (boum.)  
\- Vous croyez que c'est normal toute cette fumée qui lui sort des oreilles ?  
\- Pas sûre non.  
\- Ah Néji revient vers Kiba qui toujours en position de l'homme bête n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.  
\- Néji passe à côté de lui en le frôlant, il se frotte le nez sur la joue de Kiba  
\- C'est trop mimi ! On dirai un chat qui cherche des caresses !  
\- Ce n'est pas un chat mais un chien, et des caresses, je crois qu'il va en trouver !  
\- Kiba saisit de nouveau la queue de Néji et tire doucement dessus.  
\- La queue en fourrure ! Néji creuse les reins en gémissant alors qu'une autre boule de geisha sort de son cul.  
\- Ça nous fait donc deux boules.... trois boules.... quatre boules.....  
\- Néji gémit de plus en plus fort...  
\- Cinq boules ! Cinq boules de geisha !   
\- Kiba n'attend pas plus longtemps pour plaquer Néji au sol et le prendre sauvagement.  
\- L'avantage du kilt c'est que ça ne gêne pas pour faire ce genre de chose.  
\- Oui. Qu'en pensez-vous Hinata?  
\- .... Je...je ... ne .... me .....sens .........pas ........b........ (boum.)  
\- Encore !  
\- Là c'est grave, elle nous fait un arrêt cardiaque !  
\- Vite un défibrillateur ! Attention, on charge ! (choc électrique.)   
\- Rien !  
\- On monte à trois cent. On charge ! (choc électrique.)  
\- Toujours rien.  
\- On monte à quatre cent !  
\- C'est pas un peu trop ?  
\- Faut ce qu'il faut ! On charge ! (choc électrique.)  
\- J'ai un pouls ! Hinata ! Hinata vous m'entendez ?  
\- ... Hein qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Vous vous êtes évanouie.  
\- Ah ! Je suis désolée.  
\- Si vous allez mieux tout va bien.

\- Oui reprenons le cours de notre marathon.  
\- Oui, où en sont Néji-nii-san et Kiba-kun ?  
\- Ils sont proches de l'orgasme visiblement, Kiba pilonne sauvagement un Néji cosplayisé en chien et plaqué au sol.  
\- Oui, et c'est un bel orgasme simultané que nous avons là !   
\- Kiba-kun se retire et va s'asseoir sur un des poufs, il fait signe à Néji-nii-san de le rejoindre  
\- (chuchote) Dites, Cat c'est moi ou son bégaiement a disparu ?  
\- (chuchote) Et vous avez vu ses cheveux ? Ils sont dressés sur sa tête.  
\- (chuchote) C'est les chocs électriques. Je vous avais dit que c'était trop.  
\- Oui ben ça va, hein ! Vous aviez qu'à le faire vous !  
\- Néji-nii-san a rejoint Kiba-kun et s'assoit à califourchon sur lui et face à lui !  
\- Il s'empale directement sur l'érection encore présente de Kiba et commence à aller et venir dessus.  
\- S'il avait pu garder la queue ça aurait fait très joli, non ?  
\- Oui Lili je suis d'accord avec vous.  
\- Néji-nii-san va de plus en plus vite, Kiba-kun lui mord l'épaule et ... oui vas-y Kiba-kun ! Fais le crier !  
\- Du calme Hinata et essuyez le sang qui vous coule du nez, ce n'est pas gracieux pour une héritière comme vous.  
\- On s'en fou ! Allez Kiba-kun ! Va plus fort ! Plus vite ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! OUI ! OUUUI ! OUUUIII !  
\- Un bel orgasme simultané encore ! Ça nous fait donc deux positions et quatre orgasmes, c'est un bon début.  
\- Ils renchaînent directement, Néji-nii-san est à genoux dos à Kiba-kun qui le prend bestialement par derrière !  
\- En même temps il va pas le prendre pas l'avant.  
\- Pas faux. Ah je crois qu'ils vont bientôt jouir à nouveau !  
\- OUI ! VAS-Y KIBA-KUN ! OUI ! OUI !  
\- Quel enthousiasme Hinata ! Ah Un nouvel orgasme pour Néji.  
\- Kiba ne lui laisse aucun repos et le retourne avant de se ré-enfoncer en lui !  
\- Quelle endurance de la part de Kiba, ça fait déjà trois positions et cinq orgasmes.  
\- Cet homme est une bête !  
\- ALLEZ NEJI-NII-SAN ! CRIE PLUS FORT ! DÉCHIRE-TOI LES CORDES VOCALES !  
\- Lâchez ce micro Hinata, les concurrents ne peuvent pas nous entendre !  
\- Wouf !  
\- Akamaru ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?  
\- Viens Akamaru, on va encourager ton maître.  
\- Euh... Hinata ? Je suis pas sûre que...  
\- Laissez Lili. Vous voyez bien qu’ils ne vous écoutent pas.  
\- PÈTE-LUI SES PETITES PATTES ARRIÈRE KIBA-KUN !  
\- WOUF ! WOUF !  
\- C'est bien parti pour eux !  
\- Je crois que Néji a perdu connaissance.  
\- Ça n'empêche pas Kiba de continuer. Ah il le mord à l’épaule !  
\- Et Néji se réveille juste avant de jouir violemment !  
\- Il est immédiatement suivit de Kiba.  
\- OUI !!! KIBA-KUN !!!!  
\- WOUF ! (lèche le visage d’Hinata au passage.)  
\- Ah il semblerait que Néji ait à nouveau perdu connaissance  
\- Décidément ce doit être de famille.  
\- Vous êtes dure avec Néji, Cat.... Il a quand même eu quatre orgasmes en peu de temps, il doit être épuisé.  
\- Sans oublier qu'il avait des boules de geishas dans le cul précédemment.  
\- Oui... Néji...-nii-san .... est é....pui....sé c'est nor....mal.   
\- Tiens votre bégaiement est de retour ?!  
\- Et vos cheveux on retrouvé le sens de la gravité ?!  
\- ... Oui...... Je ... me ... sens .... mi .... mieux....  
\- Akamaru ! Non, reviens !  
\- Chers lecteurs un drame est en train de se produire : Akamaru vient de sauter dans le centre du stade pour rejoindre son maître Kiba.  
\- Néji se réveille... et... Akamaru lui grogne dessus !  
\- Kiba tente de raisoner son chien mais celui-ci fait la sourde oreille et pourchasse Néji.  
\- Le pauvre... C’est donc un Néji, toujours cosplayisé qui quitte le stade en courant, poursuivi d’Akamaru, lui-même poursuivi par Kiba en kilt...

-Bien, sur ce, résumons : nous avons donc quatre positions, sept orgasmes et un accessoire.  
\- Oui ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas vu.  
\- Tout à fait Lili. Bien Hinata ? Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ?  
\- N....non....  
\- Tournons-nous vers notre jury alors. Tsunade, votre note ?  
\- Hmm, je mets un sept parce que voir Néji en chien était particulièrement réjouissant ! (essuie le sang qui lui coule du nez.)  
\- Merci Tsunade. Jiraya ?  
\- ....le chat.... j'avais, le lapin....j'avais, la soubrette et la Pom-pom girl aussi... le chien.... le chien.... non j'avais pas... c'est... (parle tout seul en feuilletant un carnet)  
\- JIRAYA !  
\- Hein ! Quoi ?  
\- Votre note ?  
\- Ah oui ma note, alors je mets un huit !  
\- Merci. Orochimaru ?  
\- C'était original..... et je salut l'endurance de Inuzuka, j'aurai peut-être dû le choisir comme futur réceptacle... je mets un sept. (rêveur.)  
\- Kiba, votre futur réceptacle ? Je préfère ne pas imaginer. Obito ?  
\- Quatre. (sérieux.)  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Oui.   
\- Vous êtes injuste avec Néji-nii-san et Kiba-kun ! Ils ont fait une excellente performance ! Originale et riche en émotions !   
\- Du calme Hinata ! Y'a vos cheveux qui se redressent là !  
\- Ah... oui... par....don .... excu...sez-moi.....  
\- Y'a pas de mal.

\- Néji et Kiba récoltent donc un total de vingt-six points, ce qui les placent en quatrième place du classement juste devant Gaara et Saï.  
\- Quoi !!! Gaara-sama est dernier !!!  
\- Avant dernier Cat. Et puis, n'oubliez-pas que ce sont les lecteurs qui choisissent leur couple préféré avec leurs commentaires. Donc amis lecteurs pour défendre vos chouchous, commentez !  
\- Oui, nous remercions Hinata pour sa présence à nos côtés durant ce chapitre.  
\- D....de rien.... ce ... fut ... un hon...honneur.  
\- Chers lecteurs, nous vous retrouvons au prochain chapitre, avec la prestation de ... de qui d'ailleurs Cat ?  
\- Ils sont deux, ils sont beaux, ils sont forts, ils sont...  
\- Oui, oui d'accord mais c'est qui ?  
\- Chouji Akimichi et Killer Bee !  
\- Ouah ! Ça nous promet un beau programme.  
\- Alors nous vous disons au prochain chapitre chers amis lecteurs !  
\- ... (boum.)  
\- Tiens ça faisait longtemps.

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a toute fin utile, je rappelle que les votes sont clos. Vous pouvez cependant me dire quel est votre couple préféré.   
> Lili


	8. Septième prestation : Killer Bee/Chouji.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Bee et Chouji nous offrent une prestation... hors norme !

Légende : Lili. Cat. Tsunade. Jiraya. Obito. Orochimaru. Ino

“ Chers lecteurs, c’est comme toujours un plaisir de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle prestation de notre marathon citronné. Pour commenter avec moi, mon acolyte préférée : Lili. Bonjour Lili.  
\- Bonjour Cat. Bonjour chers lecteurs. Comme à chaque chapitre, ils sont présents au rendez-vous, notre magnifique, splendide jury : Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Obito. Bienvenue à vous !  
\- Nous allons donc assister à la septième prestation de ce marathon, j’ai hâte de voir ce que nous réserve nos candidats : Killer Bee et Chôuji Akimichi.  
\- Oh moi aussi, j’ai hâte. Je sens que ça va être musclé !

\- Le décor se met en place... une estrade avec un micro et un buffet de nourriture. C’est surprenant...n’est-ce pas Lili ?  
\- Mais très appétissant, Cat. Le buffet est bien garni en tout cas. Ah, notre couple s’avance, ils sont vêtus comme à leur habitude. Killer Bee salue la foule d’un geste de la main, se saisit du micro et...  
\- Commence à rapper ! D’où nous sommes nous entendons assez mal...  
\- Ce qui n’est pas plus mal pour nous, il n’est pas réputé pour être le plus grand poète de tous les temps.  
\- Pendant ce temps, Chôuji se place devant le buffet et commence à manger.  
\- Ce sont des préliminaires originaux.  
\- Très. Mais bon, je n’en comprends pas l’intérêt à l’heure actuelle. On aurait pas un spécialiste sous la main, Lili ? Histoire qu’on comprenne ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- C’est peut-être un rituel, pour se préparer mentalement. Euh... Cat ? Vous allez où ?  
\- Je reviens.  
\- Je suis donc seule pour vous décrire l’action sur le terrain. Chôuji mange toujours et Killer Bee rappe encore... ah, il vient d’éviter un magnifique jet de tomate ! Ben la tomate n’est pas perdue pour tout le monde, Chôuji la ramasse l’essuie et la mange. Elle aura fait un heureux. Ah Cat ! Oh je vois que vous nous avez trouvé une spécialiste. Bonjour Ino.  
\- Oui, je me suis dit qu’elle serait la mieux placée pour nous expliquer certaines choses.  
\- Bonjour Lili. Donc pour Killer Bee je ne sais pas, mais Chôuji a un métabolisme très rapide, il doit donc emmagasiner des calories avant de faire un gros effort.  
\- Ah, d’accord. Mais il aurait pu faire ça avant de rentrer dans le stade.  
\- Aha... Killer Bee se rapproche de Chôuji... et...  
\- L’embrasse passionnément. Il glisse ses mains dans les cheveux de Chôuji qui a un paquet de chips entre ses doigts.  
\- Ils sont mignons ! N’est-ce pas Ino ?  
\- Oui, hein ? On aurait pas cru pourtant... comme quoi, l’amour est imprévisible.  
\- Ah, Chôuji passe un de ses bras autour de la taille de Killer Bee, et...  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Sacrilège ! Pardon de vous avoir couper la parole Cat.  
\- Killer Bee vient de piquer le dernier paquet de chips au bacon que Chôuji tenait dans sa main.  
\- Il est fou ! Ce sont les préférées de Chôuji ! Il ne va pas laisser passer ça !  
\- Pour l’instant, Ino, il est surtout figé sur place. Killer Bee en profite pour s’éloigner...  
\- Et il a raison !  
\- Oui, Lili, Chôuji vient de réaliser qu’il a les mains vides... ah il a repéré son paquet de chips !  
\- Ouh la... vu sa tête, il n’apprécie nullement la blague de Bee.  
\- En même temps, ce sont des chips au bacon...  
\- Ah ben oui, vous avez raison Ino... au bacon...  
\- Et ça compte ?  
\- Enfin Cat ! Évidement que ça compte... c’est même primordial !  
\- Tout à fait. Ino a raison, ça aurait été des chips au fromage ça aurait tout changé, tout.  
\- Si vous le dites. Bref pendant que nous débattions de l’importance des chips au bacon, Chôuji est parti à l’assaut pour récupérer ses précieuses chips.  
\- Oui, et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il n’y va pas de main morte. Il se jette sur Bee et l’attaque directement avec un boulet humain !  
\- Bee sort ses sabres... et attaque Chôuji. Ils ont de drôles de pratiques, non ? Qu’en pensez-vous Ino ?  
\- Là, j’avoue que je suis perdue.  
\- Ils sont comme ça d’habitude ?  
\- Je ne savais même pas qu’ils étaient en couple, en fait. Je viens de l’apprendre, Cat.  
\- Vous êtes la coéquipière de Chôuji pourtant.  
\- Ils ne me disent pas tout, vous savez. Bon quand on voit que tous ceux de ma génération sont gay, je peux comprendre, mais bon.  
\- Oh ! Magnifique esquive de la part de Chôuji. Et une technique de décuplement !  
\- Ouah ! Il est super grand comme ça ! Vous croyez que tout est proportionnel ?  
\- Lili !  
\- Ben quoi, je m’intéresse.  
\- Je me suis déjà posée la question moi aussi, j’avoue, mais je n’ai jamais été vérifier.  
\- Ino ! C’est votre coéquipier, votre ami d’enfance...  
\- Et alors ? Je suis curieuse, c’est tout.  
\- Oh Killer Bee a revêtu le manteau du démon, il a deux queues... enfin trois.. enfin... deux queues de chakra, quoi.  
\- Il est rapide le bougre ! Chôuji semble en difficulté.  
\- Allez Chôuji ! Rétame-le !  
\- Ino. Vous savez que c’est pas supposé être un combat quand même ?  
\- Allons Cat, bien sûr que si c’est un combat pour la domination !  
\- Ce serait pas plutôt pour un paquet de chips ?  
\- On s’en fout ! L’essentiel, c’est que mon coéquipier gagne ! Allez Chôuji !  
\- Bee vient de détruire le buffet... toute cette nourriture gâchée, c’est triste. Oh ! Chôuji allonge son bras et attrape le micro...  
\- Qu’il détruit dans dans sa poigne puissante.  
\- C’est bien Chôuji, venge toi !  
\- Ino, s’il-vous-plaît, ne l’encouragez pas, on voudrait bien ne pas avoir à reconstruire le stade...  
\- Bee a la rage Yo, yo... Il sort ses tentacules, yo, yo,... Chôuji va prendre cher, yé, yé !  
\- Lili... pitié n’essayez pas d’imiter Bee, il est inimitable... épargnez-nous !  
\- Ah non, mais c’est ce que Bee a dit, j’ai rien inventé !  
\- C’est bas ça, passer en mode bijuu...  
\- Un poulpe, donc, à tête de taureau se jette sur Chôuji version grand format et le plaque au sol.  
\- C’est déloyal ! Il est bien plus gros que Chôuji. Regardez, il est assis dessus et du coup on voit plus que sa tête !  
\- Calmez vous Ino.  
\- Que je me calme ! Mais enfin non voyons, c’est mon ami qui est en danger là !  
\- Oh regardez ! Chôuji vient de retourner la situation en chatouillant les tentacules du poulpe !  
\- C’est chatouilleux des tentacules un poulpe ?  
\- Faut croire. Ah ! Chôuji a repris son paquet de chips et l’ouvre rapidement.  
\- Il englouti avec une rapidité surhumaine les chips en question.  
\- Bee reprend sa forme humaine et... oh, le traître !  
\- Oui, Cat vous avez raison, c’était une attaque en traître. Bee avait gardé une des ses tentacules et l’a glissé dans le dos de Chôuji pour lui piquer la dernière chips du paquet juste avant qu’il ne l’enfourne !  
\- Ouh la la... il a piqué la dernière chips... TOUS AUX ABRIS ! (se précipite sous la table.)  
\- Euh... Ino ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Cat, croyez la et mettez vous à l’abri, Chôuji vient de se transformer avec des ailes de papillons dans le dos. (déjà planquée sous la table.)  
\- Mais, Lili, et les lecteurs ?  
\- N’aurons plus rien à lire si nous ne sommes plus de ce monde. Venez vite !  
\- Vu sous cet angle. (rejoint les deux autres sous la table.)  
\- Vous parlez d’une prestation vous... sérieux qu’est-ce qui leur a pris à ces deux là ?  
\- Aucune idée. Bref, amis lecteurs nous sommes profondément désolées. Pour d’évidentes raisons de sécurité, nous ne pouvons plus commenter ce qu’il se passe entre nos deux tourtereaux. Nous allons donc directement passer aux notes du jury. Tsunade ?  
\- Je mets un deux. Ils sont en train de me détruire mon stade ces sauvages. (Cachée sous une table et furieuse.)  
\- Merci Tsunade et désolée pour le stade. Jiraya ?  
\- Sept. Aucun intérêt sur le plan sexuel, mais j’ai vu un beau combat. (profite d’être sous la même table que Tsunade pour lorgner sa poitrine de très près.)  
\- Ça se discute. Orochimaru ?  
\- Un. Le baiser était prometteur, dommage qu’ils n’aient pas été plus loin. (remercie le ciel d’être invertébré, parce que le dessous de la table est étroit et ses collègues encombrants.)  
\- Merci Orochimaru. Obito ?  
\- Cinq. J’adore voir les jinchurikis passer en mode bijuu. (tassé sous la table avec les trois autres, le visage collé au cul d’Orochimaru.)

\- Bien, cela fait donc un total de quinze points pour nos valeureux concurrents. Nous vous remercions Ino pour vos commentaires éclairés et éclairants, et nous nous retrouvons amis lecteurs au prochain chapitre pour la dernière prestation de notre marathon.  
\- Oui, Lili. Nos derniers concurrents seront Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, et nous espérons qu’ils pourront participer dans un stade en bon état.  
\- Et n’oubliez pas chers lecteurs, c’est vous qui choisissez le couple gagnant, alors reviewez pour soutenir vos chouchous !  
BOUM !  
\- Voilà, nous vous quittons dans une ambiance guerrière, au prochain chapitre !  
\- MON STADE ! BANDE DE SAUVAGES !

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Non, désolée mais des actes à caractère sexuel entre ces deux là... je pouvais pas écrire ça. Mais avouez que c’est plus drôle comme ça, non ?  
> Je rappelle que les votes sont clos... mais rien ne vous empêche de me dire quelle est votre prestation préférée...


	9. Huitième prestation : Naruto/Sasuke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ultime prestation de ce marathon : Naruto et Sasuke entrent en scène !

Légende : Lili. Cat. Tsunade. Jiraya. Obito. Orochimaru. 

\- Bienvenue amis lecteurs pour la huitième et dernière prestation de ce marathon. Pour commenter celle-ci avec moi, voici Cat !  
\- Bonjour Lili. Bonjour chers lecteurs. Ils sont avec nous depuis le début de cette aventure, ils sont fidèles au poste, notre exceptionnel jury : Tsunade, Jiraya, Orochimaru, et Obito. Bienvenue cher jury !  
\- Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que le stade précédemment détruit par Killer Bee et Chôuji Akimichi a été partiellement reconstruit. Bon il y a une porte au beau milieu de l’arène mais je ne pense pas que cela soit gênant pour nos prochains concurrents.   
\- Les prochains participants sont beaux...  
\- Ouiiiiii !  
\- puissants...  
\- Ouiiiiiiiiiii !  
\- imprévisibles...  
\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !   
\- Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa...  
\- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !  
\- Et voilà, comme il fallait s’y attendre, Lili nous refait une crise de Fangirlisme aiguë. Veuillez nous excuser chers lecteurs pour ce petit inconvénient.   
\- Sasuke... Sasuke... AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Le décor se met en place. Il est simple : un très grand lit, vraiment grand...  
\- Il est immense, oui ! On y tiendrait à cinq au moins, et encore il resterait de la place !  
\- C’est vrai qu’il est vraiment très grand. Ah... Naruto arrive. Il est vêtu d’un simple jean, il est torse nu. Il s’allonge nonchalamment sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.   
\- Où est Sasu ? Je veux voir Sasu !  
\- Calmez-vous Lili, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.   
\- Je veux Sasuuuuuuuu !  
\- Le voilà !  
\- SASUKEEEEEEEEEE !  
\- Donc Sasuke arrive à son tour, il est habillé d’un pantalon noir et d’une chemise blanche. Simple, sobre mais classe.   
\- Sasu quoi !  
\- Lili, vous bavez ! Donc Sasuke s’approche, s’arrête et s’appuie sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.   
\- Ah ben voilà, elle a son utilité cette porte en fait. Sasu et sa porte... Une grande histoire d’amour ! (soupire.)   
\- Merci pour cette remarque des plus constructives Lili. Naruto se redresse et regarde longuement Sasuke qui ne bouge pas.   
\- Ah, mais je vois double ? Il y a un deuxième Naru juste derrière Sasu ?!  
\- Je crois qu’il doit s’agir d’un clone... ou de l’original... ou d’un clone de Sasu métamorphosé...   
\- Ou d’un jumeau caché...  
\- Il a une mèche de cheveux bleus... On l’appellera donc le Naruto bleu. Il s’avance donc vers Sasuke et l’enlace par derrière, il se penche et lui embrasse le cou. Sasuke penche la tête sur le côté...  
\- Ça donne un meilleur accès ! Naru bleu défait lentement les boutons de la chemise de Sasu et lui caresse le torse... C’est moi ou il fait chaud là d’un coup ?   
\- Je crois qu’il fait très chaud soudain. Ce doit être la canicule.   
\- Naru, toujours sur le lit, regarde Naru bleu qui déshabille sensuellement Sasu. Il le caresse partout, vraiment partout... J’ai des palpitations, moi... Oh mon dieu... Il ouvre le pantalon de Sasu et glisse sa main dedans...   
\- Et Sasuke rejette la tête en arrière et gémit bruyamment... Que quelqu’un m'amène de l’eau vite, je me déshydrate là !  
\- Un... Un... troisième Naru arrive... il a une mèche de cheveux rouges... Naru rouge se place sur le côté de Sasu et l’enlace aussi... ils s’embrassent... Sasu et le Naru rouge... je... SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!  
\- Vite que quelqu’un l’arrête ! 

(Trois ninjas sautent sur Lili qui s’apprêtait à se jeter dans l’arène et l’emmaillotent dans une camisole de force, la bâillonnant au passage.) 

\- Merci. Chers lecteurs, j’ai l’immense regret de vous annoncer que nous avons définitivement perdu Lili. Donc pour en revenir à Sasuke et aux Naruto... Sasuke est donc dans les bras de deux Naruto qui l’embrassent, le caressent, le déshabillent, le masturbent. Le troisième Naruto, celui qui est sur le lit, assiste au spectacle sans bouger. Ah ! il se lève et se dirige vers les trois autres... on s’y perd avec tous ces Naruto.  
\- Courage Cat. Je suis là pour vous soutenir.   
\- Tsunade ?! C’est gentil, merci. Il fait de plus en plus chaud, non ?  
\- Oui. Vraiment en cette saison, une telle chaleur... y’a plus de saison, je vous l’dis moi, ma petite Cat !   
\- C’est à cause du réchauffement climatique.  
\- Eux en tout cas n’ont pas froid. Sasuke est complètement nu dans les bras de trois Naruto qui le dévorent littéralement.   
\- C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. Le Naruto rouge a sa bouche collée sur l’un des tétons de Sasuke, l’autre téton est pris par une main... on ne sait pas auquel des Naruto elle appartient.  
\- Ils auraient pu mettre un ruban à leur poignet !  
\- Suggérez-leur l’idée pour la prochaine fois, Tsunade. Le Naruto bleu embrasse Sasuke à pleine bouche, on voit même leurs langues... le dernier Naruto s’en mêle... un combat de langue à trois ! Impossible de dire laquelle est à qui !  
\- Et ça c’est sans parler des mains. Il y a donc deux mains qui tiennent le pénis de Sasuke, une sur l’un de ses tétons, et les deux autres qui se baladent sur tout son corps.   
\- Il... Il... en manque une...  
\- Effectivement, il en manque une. Vous croyez que l’un des Naruto est manchot ?   
\- Non... je crois... qu’elle... est... là....  
\- Où ? Ah oui, vous avez raison Cat, elle est entre les fesses de Sasuke. C’est qu’il a un joli cul l’Uchiwa ! J’aurais pas crû...  
\- C’est à … à cause... de sa... tenue... on voit pas bien... c’est caché...  
\- Vous allez bien Cat ? Je vous trouve très rouge soudain.   
\- J’ai chaud... très chaud... trop chaud... (boum.)   
\- Cat ? Cat ? Bon ben visiblement elle n’a pas supporté la chaleur. Chers lecteurs, c’est donc moi, Tsunade qui vais poursuivre le commentaire de cette prestation. Les trois Naruto poussent Sasuke sur le lit. On a donc Sasuke étendu sur le dos et les trois Naruto qui le regardent. Ah, ils se déshabillent...  
\- Pas qu’ils soient particulièrement habillés, hein !  
\- Orochimaru ? Tu tiens le choc ?   
\- Pour qui me prends tu ? Je ne vais certainement pas rater une miette de ce que je vois. (rire pervers.)   
\- C’est vrai que toi et les Uchiwa, c’est une grande histoire...  
\- Regarde-moi ça, ce crétin blond est obligé de se multiplier pour satisfaire Sasuke-kun, moi je peux faire mieux sans me cloner !   
\- Mouais... Mais lui, contrairement à toi, a une langue de taille normale et un cou non extensible. Mais tout comme lui tu n’as qu’un phallus.   
\- Kukukuku... détrompes-toi ma chère. Sur ce plan je suis comme les serpents, j’en ai deux !  
\- Quoi ! Deux ! Mais à quoi ça te sert ?   
\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir...  
\- Tu as probablement raison. Retrouvons donc notre couple, euh... foursome plutôt là en fait.   
\- J’aimerais beaucoup être l’un des trois Naruto... mais je sais pas lequel. Tu en penses quoi toi, ma chère Tsunade ?   
\- Absolument rien, et range ta langue ! Tu n’as pas le droit de t’en mêler ! (tire sur la langue d’Orochimaru qui a presque atteint les orteils de Sasuke.)   
\- Si on peut même plus s’amuser un peu. (boude.)  
\- Sasuke est étendu sur le dos, les jambes écartées. Naruto bleu est à sa gauche couché tête-bêche par rapport à Sasuke, Naruto rouge est dans la même position à la droite de Sasuke. Tous les deux tiennent l’érection Uchiwesque et la lèchent en chœur, la suçant alternativement.   
\- J’aime beaucoup ce que je vois.... (a sa langue qui traîne par terre.)   
\- Arrête de baver sur la table. Sasuke n’est pas inactif, puisqu’il tient dans chacune de ses mains les phallus des deux Naruto et sa bouche passe alternativement de l’un à l’autre.   
\- Je savais qu’il était gourmand. Sasuke-kun... Hmmm ! Oui, suce-les bien.... (bave.)   
\- Tu me fais peur tu sais ? (s’écarte de son voisin.)   
\- Allez Sasuke-kun, je suis sûr que tu peux les prendre plus profond que ça... (boum.)

\- Voilà ! Ça va calmer tes hormones, espèce de vieux serpent pervers ! (vient d'assommer Orochimaru.)   
\- Merci Jiraya. Je commençais à avoir vraiment peur. Tu savais qu’il avait deux pénis ?   
\- Hélas oui. J’en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des années. (soupire profondément.)   
\- Revenons à nos concurrents. Naruto, le tout blond pas les deux autres, est à genoux entre les jambes largement écartées de Sasuke et le pénètre d’un puissant coup de reins, avant de commencer à le pilonner.  
\- Oui, il n’y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère, il y va franchement, mais visiblement Sasuke est plus que consentant si on en croit les cris qu’il pousse. Ils sont vraiment vocaux les deux frangins, pourtant ils parlent pas beaucoup en temps normal.   
\- C’est vrai. Sauf en cas de crise de psychopathite aiguë. Ah ! Je crois que Sasuke va rendre les armes. N’est-ce pas Jiraya ?   
\- Oui, mais les Naruto bleu et rouge l’empêchent d’éjaculer tout en continuant à lui faire une fellation à deux.  
\- Oui... c’est un spectacle assez... ouah ! Ça c’est du cri orgasmique ou je ne m’y connais pas !  
\- C’est clair. On a donc déjà un orgasme pour Sasuke. Le Naruto rouge se redresse, et lui fait face. Sasuke ouvre grand la bouche accueillant la verge du Naruto rouge qui... oui ! Il jouit ! Et se dissipe.  
\- Deux orgasmes ! Oh ! Naruto, toujours entre les jambes de Sasuke a l’air d’avoir du mal à se retenir...   
\- Rien d’étonnant. Tu sauras ma vieille amie que quand son clone s’est dissipé, il a pris son orgasme de plein de fouet. Ah ! Naruto retourne Sasuke et le mets à quatre pattes, avant de le reprendre avec une certaine sauvagerie...  
\- Le... Naruto bleu se place devant Sasuke qui prend sa verge en bouche. Malgré ça, ses cris de plaisir sont parfaitement audibles.   
\- Tu parles d’une éducation. On lui a pas appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? Tsunade ? Tu te sens bien ?   
\- Oui, pourquoi ?   
\- Tu es toute rouge, tu baves et tu saignes du nez... on dirait que tu as la rage.   
\- Non, non. Tout va bien.... vraiment. Alors le Naruto bleu se penche et va … (boum.)

\- Nous avons perdu Tsunade. Elle n’a pas supporté de voir Naruto bleu lécher la raie des fesses de Sasuke. Ah ! Il jouit !   
\- Et se dissipe. Admirons le self-control de Naruto qui vient de ressentir de plein fouet l’orgasme de son deuxième clone et qui pourtant tient encore la barre.   
\- Tiens Obito. On ne t’avait pas encore entendu. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Mieux que la plupart des gens dans les gradins. Je crois que Sasuke va encore jouir incessamment sous peu.   
\- Et oui, tu as parfaitement raison. On en est donc à quatre orgasmes pour euh... deux positions, c’est bien ça ?   
\- Oui, c’est ça Jiraya. Ils sont bien partis, surtout que Naruto ne s’arrête pas en si bon chemin et tourne Sasuke sur le flanc, lui relevant une jambe qu’il tient en l’air.   
\- Souple le Sasuke ! Et bruyant !  
\- Vulgaire aussi. Si on m’avait dit qu’un jour j’entendrai un Uchiwa dire “Plus vite, plus fort, oui, défonce-moi le cul !” je ne l’aurais jamais cru.   
\- C’est sûr que niveau classe et snobisme là... c’est râpé. Encore un orgasme pour Sasuke.   
\- Il va finir desséché à ce rythme. Naruto se redresse un peu, relevant les hanches de Sasuke qui se retrouve en chandelle.   
\- Oui, il n’y a plus que ses épaules et sa tête qui touchent le matelas. Naruto poursuit son œuvre. Ce garçon est increvable !  
\- Ça doit aider d’avoir un démon dans le bide. J’ai l’impression que Sasuke va finir par s’évanouir.   
\- C’est possible. En tout cas, il ne va pas tenir longtemps à cette cadence infernale.   
\- S’il s’évanouit, je le renierai. Déjà qu’il est Uke et vocal, s’il ne supporte pas quelques orgasmes, il n’est plus digne d’être un Uchiwa.   
\- Tu es dur avec lui Obito. Ah, Naruto rechange de position... 

(Une musique retentit.)   
\- Des problèmes d’érection ? Vous avez du mal à tenir longtemps ? Prenez VRAIDUR. Avec VRAIDUR, vous serez vraiment dur !  
(Nouvelle musique.)  
\- Pour rompre la routine, pensez aux produits DUSEX. Avec DUSEX, vous en redemanderez ! DUSEX, lubrifiants et préservatifs conçus spécialement pour votre plaisir.

\- J’y crois pas ! On a été interrompu par la pub!   
\- Je ne sais pas qui est le crétin en régie, mais il va se faire virer celui-là ! 

(Nouvelle musique.)   
\- Les magasins IVA PARADISE seront heureux de vous accueillir, vous y trouverez tous les accessoires que vous voulez pour pimenter votre vie sexuelle. Les magasins IVA PARADISE, le plaisir des sens !

\- …  
\- Ah c’est fini.   
\- Oui. Il était temps.  
\- Bon, Jiraya expliquez à nos lecteurs ce qu’il s’est passé durant cette interruption inopportune.   
\- Bien sûr Obito. (sort ses notes.) Donc Naruto a pris Sasuke sur le lit en chandelle, debout contre la porte, de face et de dos, en poirier...  
\- Sasuke la tête en bas donc.   
\- Merci pour cette précision, Obito. Il l’a aussi pris sur le sol, en levrette, à genoux, sur le flanc, assis, par devant, par derrière et présentement Sasuke chevauche Naruto qui est assis en tailleur sur le lit.   
\- A chaque position Sasuke a jouit, mais Naruto pas encore.   
\- Ce qui nous fait un total de quinze positions et dix-neuf orgasmes, Obito. Ils sont forts, très forts. Et Sasuke ne s’est pas évanoui finalement.   
\- Oui, ça redore le blason des Uchiwa. Je suis fier de ce garçon.   
\- Ah je crois qu’on touche au but ...  
\- Oui, il me semble que Sasuke va encore jouir...  
\- Mais Naruto devrait le suivre de peu...   
\- Et... Oui, c’est chose faite. Sasuke jouit et Naruto avec lui. Visiblement, ils n’iront pas plus loin.   
\- Formidable prestation qu’ils nous ont offert là. J’en suis tout ému. Quand je pense que j’ai connu Naruto alors qu’il n’était qu’un simple genin. (essuie une larme.) 

(Une musique retentit.)  
\- Les magasins HARDESIRE, ne vous refusez rien, rien pour votre plaisir. Magasin HARDESIRE, parce que c’est si bon de se faire mal. 

\- Je vais tuer le gars de la régie !  
\- Calme-toi Obito. Faut pas lui en vouloir, maintenant qu’il a trouvé comment lancer les pubs, il en profite. Dis plutôt à nos chers lecteurs ce que tu as pensé de cette prestation.   
\- C’était bien sympathique. Mais j’ai un regret...  
\- Ah oui, lequel ?   
\- J’aurais aimé savoir plus tôt qu’ensemble, ils étaient aussi puissants. ça aurait pu me servir.   
\- Puissants ?   
\- Regarde autour de toi, Jiraya. 

(Jiraya regarde autour de lui : Tsunade, Orochimaru, Lili et Cat sont évanouis au sol dans de grandes mares de sang et de bave. Dans les gradins, c’est le même spectacle : tous les spectateurs sont inconscients et semblent souffrir d’hémorragie nasale, de la salive coule tout le long des marches jusque dans l’arène.) 

\- Ah oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. C’est un massacre !  
\- Oui. Ensemble, ils sont une arme de destruction massive.   
\- Bref amis lecteurs, Tsunade et Orochimaru n’étant pas en état de noter quoique ce soit, Obito et moi-même décidons d’un commun accord de donner la note de deux cent cinquante points à Naruto et Sasuke.   
\- Seize positions, vingt-et-un orgasmes et une centaine de personnes mises hors-jeu, moi je dis que ça vaut plus. Deux cent soixante points.   
\- Deux cent cinquante-cinq.   
\- Deux cent cinquante-neuf.   
\- Deux cent cinquante-sept, et c’est mon dernier mot !  
\- Vous êtes sûr Jiraya ?   
\- Certain !  
\- Ok, va pour deux cent cinquante-sept points. Ils prennent donc la tête du classement devant Gaï et Lee.   
\- Tout à fait. N’oubliez pas chers lecteurs que c’est vous qui décidez du couple gagnant grâce à vos commentaires, alors commentez !  
\- Les résultats finaux seront annoncés prochainement, avec les réactions des candidats, et les appréciations du jury.   
\- Vous êtes bien renseigné Obito.   
\- En fait, je lis juste la fiche de Cat.   
\- Ah d’accord, donc amis lecteurs nous nous retrouvons prochainement en espérant que d’ici là nous aurons récupérés Tsunade, Orochimaru, Lili et Cat. 

(Une musique retentit.)  
\- Elle est fraîche, elle est pure, elle est naturelle et transparente, buvez PRISTALLINE. PRISTALLINE l’eau qui désaltère dans l’effort.

\- Je vais vraiment tuer le gars de la régie !

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle que les votes sont clos... ceci dit vous pouvez voter juste pour le plaisir aussi.   
> Les trois prochains chapitres seront des bonus, en attendant l'annonce des résultats.  
> Et donc pour le prochain chapitre, intitulé Les mouettes savent toujours tout vous ferez la connaissance de Lisette, journaliste d'investigation de haut vol.


	10. Bonus 1 : Les mouettes savent toujours tout !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans tout bon Yaoi des années 80-90 qui se respectent, il y a des mouettes... Lisette, notre journaliste d'investigation de choc, va tenter de savoir ce que les mouettes se racontent entre elles...

Légende : Lili. Cat.Lisette. Voix off

 

Dans le village de Konoha, tout le monde attendait les résultats du marathon citronné. Certains avec anxiété, comme une certaine Tsunade qui a parié sur son couple favori avant de se souvenir qu’elle perdait toujours. Elle se dépêcha donc de parier sur ceux qu’elle avait le moins aimé. Et maintenant, elle se rongeait les ongles craignant d’être soudainement devenu chanceuse. Ce serait bien sa veine, tiens ! 

D’autres vivaient l’attente avec bien plus de calme, comme Ibiki qui, en fait, ne voyait nullement l’intérêt de la chose et donc, s’en foutait royalement. Il avait des prisonniers à torturer et cela lui suffisait largement. D’ailleurs là, maintenant, il avait une séance d’interrogatoire avec Obito et Orochimaru. Ces deux là étaient des traîtres au village, et le fait d’être membres du jury ne leur accordait pas de passe-droit pour autant.

Jiraya mettait, lui, à profit cette pause pour écrire un nouveau roman érotique spécial Yaoi. Afin d’être le plus proche possible de la réalité, il harcelait son élève préféré, un certain Naruto, pour avoir des détails croustillants, arguant qu’en tant que disciple il lui devait bien ça. Après tout, il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu’il savait, ce n’était que justice que le blond lui renvoie l'ascenseur. Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto n’était pas enclin à étaler son intimité dans les livres douteux de son maître. 

L’écrivain s’était donc rabattu sur son plus grand fan : Kakashi qui se fit un plaisir de lui fournir tous les détails qu’il souhaitait. Ce que les deux hommes n’avaient pas prévu, c’était l’arrivée inopinée d’un Iruka furax qui poursuivit son amant en vociférant les tortures qu’il lui ferait subir quand il l’attraperait. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que Jiraya ait une démonstration en direct-live de l’amour fou que se portait le couple. 

Dans le salon de Sakura, les demoiselles s’étaient réunies en urgences et étaient en pleine remise en question profonde et existentielle face à ce triste constat : Tous leurs amis étaient gay. Mais qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec elles ? Elles débattaient du problème avec des munitions en grande quantité : glace, chocolat, chantilly, alcool en tout genre. Elles avaient de quoi tenir pour au moins la soirée toute entière. 

Loin de toute cette agitation, perchées sur les têtes gravées dans la pierre des Hokages du village, les mouettes discutaient, échangeant les informations exclusives qu’elles détenaient de source sûre : elles-même. Lisette, notre journaliste dévouée, a escaladé la montagne pour vous traduire, à vous chers lecteurs, la conversation mouettienne. 

\- Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Afin d’apporter un nouvel éclairage sur cette compétition acharnée dont le résultat dépend de vous, moi Lisette, j’ai risqué ma vie en effectuant la périlleuse ascension du mont Hokage...   
\- Lisette, vous saviez qu’il existe un chemin parfaitement sécurisé n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Ah ? Ben non ! Merde vous auriez pu me le dire Cat ! Je me suis cassée un ongle dans l’ascension moi !   
\- Désolée Lisette, on se cotisera pour vous offrir une manucure, promis.   
\- Merci Lili. Mais je ferai passer ça en note de frais. Bon, revenons-en à la raison de ma présence ici. J’ai donc risquée ma vie pour surprendre ce que peuvent bien se raconter les mouettes quand elles se regroupent. Parce que tous les fans de Yaoi le savent : les mouettes voient et entendent tout ! Oui TOUT !  
\- Et comment va-t-on comprendre ce qu’elles disent Lisette ?   
\- J’ai piqué un traducteur électronique à Tsunade, Cat. Allons-y... Chers lecteurs, en exclusivité : les potins des mouettes ! 

\- Mouaaa...   
\- Moua... Moua...   
\- Euh Lisette ? On comprends rien, là.   
\- Pardon Lili, je me suis trompée de bouton. On recommence donc : les potins des mouettes ! 

\- Moua... hier j’ai fienté sur le cul d’une perruche noire !   
\- C’était Sasuke !   
\- Je t’assure que c’était une perruche !   
\- Un cul de canard tant que tu y es aussi. Je te dis que c’était le petit Sasuke. D’ailleurs tu as bien vu qu’il était avec Naruto qui se foutait de lui, non ?   
\- Ah... ça explique pourquoi d’un coup j’ai eu le feu aux plumes arrières.   
\- Ben ouais. Non mais qu’elle bécasse celle-là ! Pas savoir faire la différence entre un cul de perruche et Sasuke.   
\- Faut reconnaître que vu du dessus, ça se ressemble vaguement. Et tu sais qu’elle est myope comme une taupe.   
\- Elle a cassé toute l’ambiance romantique en se lâchant comme ça.   
\- Oh ? Ils étaient sur le ponton ?   
\- Oui, au coucher du soleil et ils regardaient le feu d’artifice. Il ne manquait que la petite musique qui va bien et on était dans un Yaoi des années quatre-vingt.

\- Ah ça me rappelle quand Kiba s’est déclaré à Néji...   
\- Oh ? Vous y étiez ?   
\- Évidemment ! C’était très romantique !   
\- Racontez-nous !   
\- C’était dans les onsens. Kiba se délassait dans le bain quand Néji est arrivé. Ils se sont salués amicalement et Néji a voulu entrer dans le bassin mais il a malencontreusement glissé.   
\- Oh !!  
\- Oui. Il a atterri dans l’eau la tête la première, on ne voyait plus que ses fesses qui dépassaient de l’eau !   
\- Et là Kiba lui a sauté dessus ?   
\- Ben non, c’est un homme civilisé quand même. Il a d’abord éclaté de rire. Néji s’est redressé et ils se sont battus. Mais allez savoir comment ils s’y sont pris, ça a dégénéré. Ils ont fini par copuler à même le bassin et c’est là que Kiba s’est déclaré.   
\- En plein acte ?   
\- Voui voui !   
\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?   
\- Il a dit : “Bordel Néji ! Je t’aime ! Maintenant que tu es à moi, t’avises pas d’aller voir ailleurs sinon je te jure que je donne ta cousine à bouffer à Akamaru !”   
\- Quel romantisme ! Et qu’a répondu Néji ?   
\- “Ta gueule Kiba ! Si tu me trompes, je te jure que c’est ma cousine qui bouffera ton chien !”   
\- Ohlalala... Trop kiki ! 

\- Mouais, c’est banal une déclaration dans un onsen. Kakashi a fait les choses bien mieux que ça.  
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Il a couvert Iruka de fleurs et de poèmes d’amour. Il allait chanter avec sa petite guitare sous la fenêtre de la chambre de son chéri. Il a persévéré même quand Iruka lui a balancé des kunais pour qu’il se taise. Rendez vous compte qu’il avait été jusqu’à piéger les alentours de son appartement pour que Kakashi ne s’approche pas !   
\- Nooonnn !   
\- Mais Kakashi n’a pas lâché, il a déjoué tous les pièges et traquenards et finalement Iruka a cédé.   
\- Oh ?   
\- Oui ! Un soir que Kakashi chantait devant sa porte, il est sorti de chez lui et lui a roulé la pelle du siècle. Après il lui a dit : “Ok, on sort ensemble mais par pitié ne chante plus jamais !”   
\- Ouah !! 

\- A ce stade chers lecteurs, je me sens obligée de vous préciser que les mouettes ont toutes les yeux qui brillent.   
\- Et que leur définition du romantisme diffère légèrement de la notre.   
\- Oui Lili. Mais on apprend des choses intéressantes.   
\- Oui, chut Cat. Lisette à vous...   
\- Merci Lili. Retournons à nos mouettes... 

\- ... Moi je sais tout sur Itachi et Yahiko.   
\- Hé ! Mais t’es pas une mouette toi, t’es un corbeau ! Tu es le corbeau d’Itachi !  
\- Non. En fait je suis une mouette déguisée. Je me teins les plumes en noir pour pouvoir l’espionner au plus prés.   
\- Oh ! Et alors ?   
\- C’était lors d’une soirée à l’Akatsuki.   
\- Ils faisaient des soirées ?   
\- Oui, Pein disait que c’était important pour la cohésion du groupe.   
\- Ah d’accord. Et donc ?   
\- C’était une soirée karaoké. Itachi a dû chanter en duo avec Yahiko : Besoin de rien envie de toi.   
\- Hein ?   
\- Mais si, vous connaissez forcément ! (se met à chanter, parce que oui, les mouettes chantent). Besoin de rien envie de toi, comme jamais envie de personne, tu sais l’amour c’est à Veronne qu’il ressemble.   
\- Ah oui !   
\- Et donc, à la fin de la chanson les autres membres du groupe les ont encouragé pour qu’ils s’embrassent. Comme ils avaient bu, ils l’ont fait et bien plus même...   
\- Oh ?? Dés le premier soir ?   
\- Oui, ils ont passé la nuit à chanter des chansons paillardes en boxer debout sur la table. Ils ont même dansé le syrtaki sur la musique de Rabbi Jacob. Ils étaient ronds comme des queues de pelles !   
\- Ah, j’ai crû qu’ils avaient copulé.   
\- Si, si ils ont copulé ! Mais avec la gueule de bois ils ne s’en souvenaient pas le lendemain matin... Il a fallu attendre trois semaines encore pour que Yahiko se déclare.   
\- Et comment il a fait ça ?   
\- Simple. Il a regardé Itachi et il lui a dit : “Je t’aime”. Itachi lui a répondu : “Hn...” Yahiko a dit : “on est en couple ?” Itachi a répondu : “oui”. Et voilà c’était fait. 

\- Ah ben au moins ça a été rapide. Comme Shikamaru et Shino.   
\- Oh ? Vous les avez vu ?   
\- Et comment ! Je passais par hasard au dessus des toits et j’ai vu Shikamaru qui rêvassait en regardant le ciel. Shino est arrivé et l’a salué. Shikamaru a répondu, puis il lui a dit : “Bon Shino, je suis amoureux de toi. Je pourrai te faire la cour et tout, mais c’est trop galère. Alors dis-moi si tu es intéressé et comme ça on en parle plus”.   
\- Du Shikamaru tout craché !   
\- Oui hein ?! Et Shino a juste dit : “Je suis intéressé. Rendez-vous ce soir chez moi”. Et voilà.   
\- On sent les grands gestionnaires. Ils économisent leur temps et leur salive. 

\- C’est sûr. Pas comme Gai et Lee qui ont passé trois heures à se déclarer leur amour réciproque.   
\- Oh ? Et qu’ont-ils dit ?   
\- Parce que vous croyez que je me souviens de tout ? Trois heures de déclarations grandiloquentes, j’en pouvais plus moi ! Mais je crois qu’à un moment il était question de fougue de la jeunesse et de printemps.   
\- Avec eux, il y a toujours une histoire de fougue de la jeunesse et de printemps. Et comment ça a fini ?   
\- Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, en larmes et braillant des “Gai-sensei !!!” Et des “Lee !!!”. J’avoue que je suis partie après ça.   
\- Ben pourquoi ?   
\- La branche sur laquelle j’étais été toute sale... Trois heures !!!! Vous arrivez à vous retenir aussi longtemps vous ? 

\- Ben non. C’est comme ça que j’ai pas pu me retenir et j’ai fienté sur la chips de Choji.   
\- Ouhla ! Et vous êtes encore de ce monde pour le raconter ? Comment un tel miracle est possible ?   
\- Killer Bee est arrivé à ce moment là.   
\- Et ça a suffit à vous sauver les plumes ?   
\- Oui, mais c’est parce qu’il était en string.   
\- Un string ?   
\- A l'effigie d’une grande marque de chips... Y’avait le logo devant... du coup Choji s’est jeté sur lui et j’ai pu me carapater.   
\- Et ben vous l’avez échappé belle ! 

\- C’est vrai que parfois être une mouette c’est risqué. L’autre jour, j’étais avec Eurêka et Sai a voulu nous peindre. Vous savez comment était Eurêka ? Toujours à faire sa belle et à vouloir attirer l’attention.   
\- Oui, elle criait toujours au moment le plus important. Combien de choses importantes avons nous raté à cause d’elle ?   
\- Trop ! Comme la fois où on a pas pu entendre ce que Kabuto avait de si important à dire à Shizune et qu’on a juste vu Shizune rougir avant de lui sauter au cou ?   
\- Oui, exactement. Donc forcément, elle a fait sa belle. Elle s’est pavané devant Sai pour qu’il la peigne. Mal lui en a pris : Gaara est arrivé.   
\- Oh ?   
\- Il a fait une crise de jalousie à Sai à cause d’Eurêka...   
\- Oh ?   
\- Oui. Il accusait Sai de lui préférer une vulgaire mouette ! Eurêka ne l’a pas bien pris.   
\- Oh ?   
\- Elle s’est mise à crier et Gaara l’a fait taire.   
\- Oh ?   
\- Un tombeau du désert. Paix à son âme.   
\- La pauvre. Et après que s’est-il passé ?   
\- Gaara a puni Sai... en lui confisquant ses pinceaux.   
\- Quel sadique !!!   
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.   
\- Oh regardez ! Du poisson !   
\- Où ça ? Où ça ?   
\- Là !   
\- A moi ! A moi !   
\- La dernière arrivée est une dinde ! 

(Toutes les mouettes s’envolent d’un seul coup.) 

-Lisette ? Lisette ?   
\- Chers lecteurs je crains que nous n’ayons perdu notre valeureuse journaliste lors de l’envol massif des mouettes.   
\- Ah bordel de cul ! Elles m’ont chié dessus !!   
\- Ah ben non Lili, elle est vivante !   
\- Lisette ?   
\- Oui ? Oui, je suis là ! Vivante ! Mais ces foutus oiseaux de malheur m’ont baptisée ! Je ressemble pourtant pas à une perruche !   
\- C’était Sasuke, Lisette !   
\- En tout cas nous vous remercions pour ce reportage édifiant ! Grâce à vous nous en savons un peu plus sur nos concurrents. N’est-ce pas Cat ?   
\- Oui tout à fait. Sauf sur Naruto et Sasuke finalement.   
\- Voyons Lili, Cat ! Tout le monde sait qu’ils se sont sautés dessus au terme d’un énième combat.   
\- Bien sûr que non Lisette. Naruto a accepté de devenir l’amant de Sasuke pour qu’il revienne au village.   
\- Quoi ! Mais vous n’y êtes pas du tout Cat ! Ni vous Lisette ! C’est connu comme le loup blanc : Sasuke était amoureux de Naruto déjà au temps de l’académie. Il a suivit Orochimaru parce que celui-ci menaçait de s’en prendre à Naruto si Sasuke ne le suivait pas. Puis il a intégré l’Akatsuki pour les détruire de l’intérieur et protéger Naruto qui était leur cible.   
\- Bien sûr que non !   
\- Bien sûr que si ! 

Pendant que deux commentatrices et une journaliste se disputaient pour savoir comment le couple Uzumaki-Uchiwa s’était formé, les mouettes dévoraient un festin à base de poisson pas très frais. Elles seules détiennent la vérité... Parce que les mouettes savent toujours tout. Oui TOUT ! Alors un conseil amis lecteurs... méfiez-vous des mouettes ! 

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous voulez tout savoir de la prestation de Shikamaru et Shino ? Alors rendez vous au prochain chapitre : Bonus 2, en interne !


	11. Bonus 2 : En interne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prestation de Shikamaru et Shino vue sous un autre angle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Et voici un nouveau Bonus... Cette fois je dois l’inspiration à Zororonoa-kun qui trouvait qu’une certaine prestation manquait d’action.  
> En espérant que cela lui plaira, et à vous aussi. Et j'assume toujours pleinement ma culture musicale... si, si je vous assure.

Légende : Lisette. Voix off. Les insectes. 

 

\- Chers lecteurs ! En tant que grande journaliste d”investigation, moi Lisette, j’ai introduit une caméra dans le corps de Shino Aburame dans le but de comprendre comment fonctionnent les insectes qu’il abrite. Voici donc en exclusivité, les insectes du clan Aburame en interne ! 

Dans une antre inconnue, tous les insectes sont rassemblés. Sur un piédestal, le chef des insectes fait face à sa troupe. 

\- Insectes du clan Aburame ! Nous devons faire face à toute sorte de situations pour faire honneur à notre clan ! Pour se faire, nous devons toujours être sur le pied de guerre ! Nous allons bientôt devoir affronter un code rose ! Tenez-vous prêts ! Et faites votre travail au mieux, notre honneur en dépend !   
\- Ben pour une fois qu’on est prévenus à l’avance...   
\- C’est vrai que d’habitude les codes roses, ça nous tombe dessus sans prévenir...  
\- Des contestataires ?  
\- Non chef !   
\- Bien, je préfère ça ! 

\- CODE ROSE !!! CODE ROSE !!!  
\- Vous entendez ?! TOUS A VOS POSTES !!! LES INSECTES LUBRIFICATEURS EN PREMIERS !! GO, GO, GO !!! DJ : MUSIQUE ! 

Les insectes se précipitent à vitesse grand V dans un tuyau, pendant que retentit “La chevauchée des Walkyries” de Wagner. 

\- C’est vraiment indispensable la musique ?   
\- Oui, le chef dit que c’est pour nous motiver.   
\- Bof, moi cette musique ça me déprime.   
\- SILENCE DANS LES RANGS ! LES LUBRIFICATEURS EN POSITION !   
\- OUI CHEF ! 

Une nuée d’insectes se place sur les parois du tuyau et le tapissent d’une substance visqueuse et transparente. 

\- ET NE LÉSINEZ PAS SUR LA QUANTITÉ !!! LES DILATATEURS EN POSITION !!  
\- OUI CHEF !

D’autres insectes viennent se poser sur les parois du tuyau. 

\- PRÊTS ?! POUSSEZ ! POUSSEZ ! POUSSEZ !   
\- Bordel, il faudra penser à lui dire de lubrifier après avoir dilaté un de ces jours !   
\- C’est clair que pousser des parois visqueuses c’est pas l’idéal.   
\- Vous pourriez pas en mettre un peu moins ?   
\- Les ordres sont les ordres. Nous, on obéit. Allez tais-toi et pousse !   
\- ALLEZ BANDE DE FEMMELETTES !! DU NERF ! POUSSEZ MOI ÇA ET FAITES DE LA PLACE ! IL FAUT QUE ÇA S’OUVRE !!!   
\- Il en a de bonnes le chef, on voit bien que c’est pas lui qui s’y colle...  
\- Aaaah je glisse !!!   
\- Vite rattrapez-le ! 

Une chaîne d’insectes se forme pour rattraper le malheureux qui a glissé à cause des parois trop bien lubrifiées. 

\- ALLEZ BANDE DE MINABLES !!! ON DILATE ! ON DILATE !! DJ : MUSIQUE !

Changement de musique : “Laissons entrer le soleil” de Hair la comédie musicale. 

\- ON Y EST PRESQUE !! PRÉPAREZ VOUS ! A MON COMMANDEMENT... METTEZ VOS LUNETTES !!!

L’extrémité du tuyau s’entrouvre et laisse entrer un mince filet de lumière. Tous les insectes chaussent leurs lunettes de soleil pour se protéger les yeux. 

\- ALLEZ ON DILATE ENCORE, FAUT QUE ÇA RENTRE !!  
\- Hann... Hmpff...   
\- POUSSEZ ! POUSSEZ !!   
\- Haaa.. La vache ! On voit bien que c’est pas lui qui pousse !   
\- Foutus sphincters de constipé chronique... Sont durs...   
\- ALLEZ LES GARS ON RAMOLLI PAS ! 

Le filet de lumière s’agrandit encore avant d’être soudainement obscurci. 

\- ATTENTION ! TOUS AUX ABRIS !! INSERTION EN COURS !!! 

Les insectes se précipitent tous le long des parois et tentent d’aller vers l’autre bout du tuyau alors qu’un long bâton rose pénètre dans le tuyau. 

\- DJ : MUSIQUE DE RETRAITE !

La musique change et on entend le générique de Benny Hill. 

\- Vite on se carapate !  
\- Courage fuyons !   
\- C’est ça que j’aime pas dans les codes roses, ils préviennent jamais pour qu’on ai le temps de se barrer...   
\- A qui le dis tu ? En plus avec les parois glissantes, on se fait avoir à tous les coups... 

Les insectes réussissent plus ou moins à se mettre en sécurité loin du bâton rose. Mais brusquement une ombre noire se précipite vers eux. Le DJ change la musique, sans commandement, et diffuse aux insectes en perdition “Éteins la lumière” d’Axel Bauer. 

\- ROMPEZ LES RANGS ! SAUVEZ VOS MICHES LES GARS ! LES FEMMES ET LES ENFANTS D’ABORD !!   
\- Hé ! C’est de la discrimination ça !   
\- C’est pas le moment d’en discuter là... On a ce truc aux fesses !  
\- Oui ! Magne toi sinon tu vas y rester !   
\- Aaahh !   
\- Merde ! Il a eu Ryan !   
\- Vite sauvons le soldat Ryan !!   
\- TENEZ BON LES GARS !! ON VA S’EN SORTIR !!!  
\- En plus les parois se rapprochent de plus en plus vite !   
\- Je veux pas mourir ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça !   
\- On va finir écrasé !   
\- Je glisse...   
\- Accroches toi...   
\- Adieu monde cruel !   
\- NOOOON... Jack !!!!   
\- C’est la fin ! On va tous mourir !   
\- Jack ! Sniff.. sniff... Jack !   
\- NON MAIS C’EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOTRE CIRQUE LES TAFIOLES ??   
\- Mais Jack... et Ryan...   
\- NOUS SOMMES DES INSECTES DU CLAN ABURAME ! NOUS SOMMES NÉS POUR MOURIR AU NOM DE NOS MAÎTRES ! ILS SONT MORTS EN HÉROS ! SOYEZ EN FIER AU LIEU DE VOUS LAMENTER !   
\- Mais chef... 

Les protestations furent interrompues par un bruit étrange et incongru qui n’annonçait rien de bon. Les insectes encore vivants se retournèrent et virent avec horreur une vague blanchâtre se diriger vers eux.   
La chanson du Titanic retentit dans les tuyaux : My heart will go on... 

\- GONFLEZ LES GILETS DE SAUVETAGE !!!   
\- Je trouve pas la ficelle !   
\- Ça marche pas !   
\- C’est parce que tu tires sur le sifflet...  
\- Ah... ok !   
\- ÇA SE RAPPROCHE !!   
\- Je sais pas nager !!   
\- Moi non pl.. gloup gloup...   
\- Aaaah ! Au secours Maman !   
\- SORTEZ LES CANOTS DE SAUVETAGE !!!  
\- Gloup gloup gloup... 

Alors que les insectes tentent vaille que vaille de monter sur les canots de sauvetage, ou au moins de rester en surface, le bâton rose se retire, créant un tourbillon dans le liquide blanchâtre.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!   
\- ACCROCHEZ VOUS ! SOUQUEZ FERME POUR GARDER LE CAP!!   
\- Burg... j’ai le mal de mer...   
\- C’est pas le moment !   
\- On est aspirés vers l’extérieur...   
\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Soudain tout s’arrête, plus de bâton rose, plus d’ombre noire, plus de parois qui se rapprochent. Seul le liquide, dont le niveau a considérablement baissé, reste. Les petits canots, surchargés d’insectes avec des gilets de sauvetage et des lunettes de soleil, flottent paisiblement en surface.   
La musique change... “I will survive” ! 

\- Bon ! Les p’tits gars ! Vous vous en êtes bien tirés. Maintenant, on rentre au bercail. Dans une heure aura lieu la cérémonie pour ceux tombés au champ d’honneur...   
\- Ryan... Sniff... Jack... Sniff...   
\- Vous pouvez être fiers de vous et fiers d’eux. La mission fut un succès ! Bravo à vous ! Vous êtes l’honneur du clan Aburame. 

Changement de musique : “Rame” d’Alain Souchon. 

\- Voilà chers lecteurs, c’est la fin de ce reportage exclusif et très... profond sur la vie des insectes dans le corps de Shino Aburame. En espérant que cela vous ai plu... Cat, Lili... à vous les studios !

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain rendez vous : Bonus 3, Révolution !


	12. Bonus 3 : Révolution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les insectes de Shino m'ont inspiré...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à signaler que oui... j'assume parfaitement ma culture musicale !

Légende : Voix off. Shikamaru. Shino. Les insectes. 

 

Cette fois c’en était trop ! Pas question qu’ils supportent encore une fois ce genre de chose ! Il était temps que cela cesse et que Shino comprenne qu’ils n’en pouvait plus ! Réunis dans ce qui semblait être une caverne sombre et humide, les insectes vivant dans le corps du jeune Aburame exprimaient leur mécontentement avec force cris et vociférations. 

\- Y’en a marre ! Depuis qu’il est en couple avec le manipulateur des ombres, on est totalement exploité !   
\- C’est clair ! Avant on était des insectes de combats, on mourrait avec honneur ! Mais maintenant... Dites moi où est l’honneur de mourir écrasé par une ombre ou un sexe contre une prostate ? 

Le chef des insectes tentait tant bien que mal de calmer ses subordonnés, mais ceux-ci restaient sourds à ses maigres tentatives. L’un des insectes, un lubrificateur si sa mémoire était bonne, se leva soudain et hurla :   
\- Aux armes ! 

Tous les insectes se redressèrent comme un seul homme et reprirent en choeur :   
\- Aux armes insectoyens ! Formez les bataillons ! Marchons, marchons... Qu’un sang impur... abreuve nos sillons !   
\- Mort au Nara !! 

Des milliers d’insectes se dirigèrent vers les armuries, s’équipant de casques, d’armures et d’armes variées, avant de se diriger vers les sorties de secours du corps de leur propriétaire.   
\- Ok, les gars ! lança l’insecte à l’origine de l’insurrection. Il est l’heure de venger nos frères tombés aux champs d’honneur ! Nous ne laisserons plus le Nara nous exterminer de la sorte.   
\- Ouais !   
\- L’heure des insectes a sonné ! 

Inconscient de ce qu’il se tramait dans son organisme, Shino se dirigeait d’un pas tranquille vers les ossens où il devait retrouver son petit ami : Shikamaru Nara. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois, et leur relation se développait tranquillement, chacun d’eux prenant son temps pour s’apprivoiser. Appuyé au bâtiment, Shikamaru l’attendait et l’accueillit avec un sourire et un doux baiser au coin des lèvres. 

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la bâtisse, puis les vestiaires où ils se déshabillèrent rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans l’eau chaude du bassin, s’adossant aux bords en pierre pour se détendre. Shikamaru posa un regard amoureux sur son amant, le trouvant beau dans les vapeurs d’eau qui envahissaient l’espace. Tellement beau qu’il ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation de se jeter sur le corps appétissant de celui-ci. 

A l’intérieur du corps de Shino, les insectes s’organisaient :   
\- Formez les rangs ! Allez les gars, notre liberté est au bout de nos fusils ! A nous de reprendre le pouvoir et l’honneur que ce Nara nous a volé ! Certains d’entre vous mourront au combat, mais ce sera pour une noble cause ! Pour la liberté ! 

D’une même voix tous les insectes se mirent à chanter :   
\- Résiste ! Prouve que tu existes ! Cherche ton bonheur partout ! Va refuse ce monde égoïste !   
\- Euh... vous êtes sûr que c’est la chanson la plus appropriée ? s’enquit un insecte.   
\- Non, mais on a pas mieux en stock à l’heure actuelle.   
\- Ah, ok. 

Alors que Shikamaru caressait voluptueusement le fessier ferme et rebondi de son amoureux, un grand cri retentit soudain :   
\- Taiyo !   
A sa grande surprise, des insectes surgirent de partout sur le corps de son amour, le repoussant loin de celui-ci. 

Éberlué les deux amants se trouvèrent séparés par une marée d’insectes enragés. Shikamaru tenta de traverser l’obstacle mais une décharge électrique le convainquit de ne pas bouger. Shino voulut ordonner à ses insectes personnels de revenir en lui, mais à sa grande surprise ceux-ci refusèrent tout net.  
\- D’accord. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? finit par demander le représentant du clan Aburame. 

\- On lance les hostilités ou on tente une négociation à l’amiable ? s’enquit l’un des insectes auprès de ses comparses.   
\- Une négociation. Nous, pendant ce temps, on fait un sitting.   
\- Ouais, et si jamais ça marche pas : on attaque ! 

L’insecte, désigné comme porte-parole, prit un mégaphone et s’adressa aux deux tourtereaux :   
\- Y’en a marre ! Nous n’en pouvons plus ! Nous exigeons des jours de congés supplémentaires et une augmentation de salaire !   
Shino haussa un sourcil surpris :   
\- Mais vous n’avez ni jour de congés, ni salaire. 

\- C’est de l’esclavagisme ! hurla un des insectes flottant à la surface du bassin.   
\- Galère, soupira Shikamaru.   
\- Donne moi ça toi, s’exclama un des insectes en arrachant le mégaphone des pattes de son compatriote.   
\- Mr Shino. En tant qu’insecte du clan Aburame, nous sommes plus que fiers de servir votre famille et c’est un honneur pour nous de mourir pour vous, commença-t-il. 

\- Cependant, depuis que vous avez une vie sexuelle très active, beaucoup d’entre nous trouve la mort dans ces moments de communions corporelles propre aux amoureux, poursuivit l’insecte.   
\- Hé ! s’écria Shikamaru. Vous n’allez pas nous interdire d’avoir des rapports sexuels ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non. Nous aimerions simplement trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez satisfaire votre appétit charnel sans pour autant décimer nos rangs. 

Shikamaru était sûr qu’il était en train de rêver : il n’était quand même pas en train de négocier sa vie intime avec un troupeau d’insectes, si ? Face à lui Shino, soupira lourdement avant de proposer :   
\- D’accord. A partir de maintenant, nous utiliserons du lubrifiant et une préparation manuelle, ainsi vous n’aurez plus à intervenir dans ces moments là. Cela vous convient-il ? 

Les insectes se regroupèrent et discutèrent longuement entre eux avant de reconnaître que cette solution était parfaitement acceptable. Satisfait de leur victoire si durement acquise, ils réintégrèrent le corps de leur propriétaire pour s’y reposer un peu. Shikamaru se rapprocha de son amant et soupira :   
\- C’est une blague ? 

\- Non, rétorqua Shino. A partir de maintenant, il faudra acheter du lubrifiant et tu devras utiliser tes doigts pour me préparer.   
\- Heureusement que mes ombres ne sont pas aussi vindicatives, râla l’héritier du clan Nara. Mais pourquoi avoir accepté ?   
\- Parce que : Les insectes sont amis. Il faut les aimer aussi. Comme nous ils ont une âme, comme Morbac et Moucham ! 

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain et dernier chapitre : L'annonce des résultats !!!! Enfin vous saurez qui sont les grands vainqueurs de cette compétition acharnée !


	13. Annonce des résultats de la compétition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ET voici donc le chapitre où tout se termine ! Vous saurez enfin qui sont les grands gagnants de cette compétition.

“ Amis lecteurs, bonjour et bienvenue pour ce dernier chapitre du Marathon citronné, celui où enfin le suspense insoutenable sera levé.  
\- Tout à fait Cat. Chers lecteurs aujourd’hui vous allez enfin savoir quel est le couple gagnant de cette compétition. Gagnant que VOUS avez désigné grâce à vos votes.   
\- Ils sont là, ils sont beaux, ils sont en forme, vous les attendez avec impatience, notre jury : Tsunade !  
\- Bonjour !  
\- Orochimaru !  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Jiraya !  
\- Bonjour. Hey je suis avant Orochimaru d’habitude.   
\- Ben cette fois on change. Et le dernier et non des moindre : Obito !  
\- Salut !

\- Ils sont aussi avec nous aujourd’hui, ils sont venus, ils sont tous là, nos concurrents : Gaï, Lee, Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi, Yahiko, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Néji, Killer Bee, Chôuji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai et Gaara. Bonjour à tous.   
\- Bonjour. (en chœur avec plus ou moins d’enthousiasme, certains se contentant d’un signe de tête.) 

\- Commençons par vous cher jury, dites-nous dans l’ensemble qu’avez-vous pensé de ce marathon ?  
\- C’était surprenant. J’ai appris plein de chose sur mes ninja. (Tsunade tout sourire, et commère à ses heures perdues.)   
\- Très instructif, j’ai pleins de nouvelles idées pour de futurs romans. J’ai aussi décidé de me lancer dans le Yaoi. (Jiraya écrivain dans le vent.)   
\- Fascinant, vraiment fascinant. (Orochimaru fasciné.)   
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là moi, mais j’ai passé un bon moment. (Obito, toujours perdu mais ravi.) 

\- Rappelons à nos lecteurs le classement par points établi par notre jury, Lili à vous l’honneur.  
\- Merci Cat. Ils sont premiers avec un total de deux cent cinquante-sept points, Naruto et Sasuke ! Félicitations.   
\- Alors dites-nous Naruto, Sasuke qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être les premiers ?   
\- Ah, ah ! C’est génial ! (Naruto se grattant la nuque avec un grand sourire.)   
\- Hmpff. C’est normal, je suis le plus fort. (Sasuke, bras croisés.)  
\- Hey, enfoiré ! C’est moi le plus fort !  
\- Tsss... Sans moi pour te motiver tu n’arriverais à rien...crétin.   
\- Bon on se calme ! Rappelez-vous qu’au final les gagnants sont désignés par les lecteurs. (empêche les deux de se sauter dessus pour se battre... ou autre chose on ne sait pas trop.)  
\- Tsunade, Orochimaru je ne vous demande pas ce que vous avez pensé de leur prestation, Obito, Jiraya vous qui les avez noté, donnez-nous votre avis. 

\- J’avoue que j’étais impressionné. Je savais Naruto endurant mais je ne pensais pas que l’Uchiwa pourrait suivre le rythme. (Jiraya honnête.)   
\- Hey ! C’est un Uchiwa ! Bien sûr qu’il tiendrait la cadence ! Les Uchiwa sont les meilleurs. (Obito offusqué.)   
\- Ben on en a vu que deux à l’œuvre... c’est pas très représentatif.   
\- Il ne reste qu’eux deux ! Vous voulez quand même pas qu’on ressuscite tous le clan juste pour comparer !  
\- Il y a toi aussi Obito... (Jiraya, ayant une illumination.)   
\- Pas question que je participe à ce genre de chose.   
\- Tu as peur de te ridiculiser avoue !   
\- Moi peur ? Jamais ! Trouvez-moi un partenaire et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir. Et moi je suis un Seme.   
\- Ben voyons ! (Jiraya, Lili, Cat, Itachi et Sasuke septiques.)

\- Bref, Lili dites-nous qui sont les seconds.  
\- Bien sûr Cat. C’est surprenant mais ils sont deuxièmes, avec un total de trente-et-un points : Gaï et Lee !   
\- La fougue de la jeunesse vaincra ! (Gaï en pose nice-guy.)   
\- Gaï-sensei, nous sommes deuxièmes ! C’est merveilleux ! (Lee des étoiles pleins les yeux.)  
\- Oh mon Lee chéri c’est grâce à toi ! (prend Lee dans ses bras.)   
\- Gaï-senseiiiiiiii ! (en larmes.)   
\- Leeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! (en larmes aussi.) 

\- Bon laissons notre petit couple à sa joie et dites-nous Obito vous leur avait attribué un dix, leur prestation vous a plu alors?   
\- Pas du tout. Je pensais que c’était la note minimale. (Obito qui n’a rien compris.)   
\- D’accord et vous Tsunade ? Un neuf ?   
\- J’avais un peu bu... c’est la faute à Cat. Elle m’a soudoyé avec une bouteille de saké.   
\- Cat ! N’avez-vous pas honte ?!  
\- Absolument pas. Et inutile de me faire la morale, vous l’auriez fait aussi si vous y aviez pensé.

\- Pas pour eux... Ils sont troisièmes avec un total de trente points : Yahiko et Itachi. (murmure à Cat.) Pour eux oui je l’aurais fait.   
\- Ah vous avouez ! Itachi, Yahiko, félicitations. Que pensez-vous de votre classement ?  
\- Vous comprendrez ma souffrance. (Yahiko à côté de la plaque.)   
\- Mais bien sûr. Itachi ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait de s’être fait battre par son petit frère ?   
\- Je suis fier de lui. Il a dépassé le mur que j’étais. Quoiqu’il fasse je l’aimerai toujours. (Itachi aime les phrases percutantes.)

\- Ça doit être sympa les conversations chez vous. Tsunade, Obito c’est vous qui leur avez donné la meilleure note, votre avis ?   
\- Je pense que je vais instaurer la tenue de pom-pom girl comme tenue officielle des ninjas. (Tsunade perverse à ses heures perdues.)  
\- Magnifique représentation de deux membres de l’Akatsuki. Je suis très fier d’eux, ils sont l’honneur de l’organisation. (Obito fier comme un paon.)   
\- Pfff, c’était très moyen. (Orochimaru boudeur.)   
\- Tu es juste jaloux parce moi j’ai eu Itachi, alors que pas toi. (Obito moqueur.)   
\- Pas du tout. En plus moi j’ai eu Sasuke. (Orochimaru de mauvaise foi.)   
\- Ah, mais moi aussi, j’ai eu Sasuke. (Obito qui enfonce le clou.) 

\- Bien laissons notre jury se disputer et passons à la suite du classement par point, Cat.   
\- Oui Lili. Ils sont quatrièmes avec un total de vingt-sept points, Kakashi et Iruka. Félicitations à vous deux.   
\- Merci ! Je suis très honoré d’être à la quatrième place. (Kakashi pas très à l’aise.)   
\- Ne te vante pas trop... pervers ! (Iruka, bras croisés et l’air furieux.)   
\- Voyons mon chou c’était pour pigmenter notre vie sexuelle. (Kakashi qui s’enfonce un peu plus.)   
\- Dis tout de suite que tu t’ennuies ! (Iruka dont les yeux commencent à lancer des flammes.)   
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça... ça m’excite !   
\- PERVERS ! (Iruka qui frappe le crâne de Kakashi.) 

\- Ah je le savais qu’il était masochiste ! (Obito victorieux.)   
\- Votre avis Obito ?   
\- Ben ça y est, j’ai tout dit en fait, Lili.   
\- Jiraya ?   
\- J’ai beaucoup aimé le coup de la soubrette dominatrice. Je compte bien m’en resservir dans un de mes romans. (Jiraya ne perd pas le nord.)   
\- Bien alors passons à...  
\- Et moi ?   
\- Vous, Orochimaru ?   
\- Vous ne m’avez pas encore demandé mon avis à moi. (boude.)

\- En même temps, vous parlez sans qu’on vous le demande alors. Donc les cinquièmes avec un total de vingt-six points, Kiba et Néji.   
\- Wouff !  
\- Couché Akamaru ! (Kiba qui serre Néji dans ses bras.)   
\- Wouff !  
\- Non, Néji est mon petit ami, je t’interdis de le lécher ! (Kiba qui défend son territoire.)   
\- Ouaf ! (mine de chien battu.)   
\- Si tu es sage tu pourras jouer avec lui, mais pas le lécher ! (Kiba partage tout avec Akamaru, enfin presque.) 

\- Jiraya, vous leur avez mis un sept. Un commentaire ?   
\- J’ai beaucoup aimé le cosplay, et l’utilisation des accessoires était bien trouvé...  
\- Laissez-nous deviner, vous allez vous en resservir dans un de vos romans.   
\- Comment vous avez deviné ?   
\- J’ai préféré le côté primal de l’Inuzuka. Le kilt lui va très bien d’ailleurs. (Orochimaru à qui on a toujours rien demandé.) 

\- Merci Orochimaru. On approche de la fin du classement, et de ce fait de l’annonce du gagnant choisi par les lecteurs. N’est-ce pas Cat ?   
\- Oui, oui.   
\- Vous boudez ?   
\- Non, non.   
\- Bon. Ils sont sixièmes avec vingt-deux points, Gaara et Sai.   
\- Gaara-sama n’est que sixième. (verse une larme.) 

\- Toute grande œuvre d’art est le fruit d’une humilité profonde.* (Sai, artiste dans l’âme.)   
\- L’humilité te va bien. (Gaara, sadique dans l’âme.)   
\- Voilà, voilà, merci pour...  
\- Gaara-samaaaaa ! Puis-je vous poser une question ? (Cat en mode fan-girl.)   
\- Oui.   
\- Où avez-vous achetez les bougies que vous avez utilisé ? (Cat shoppeuse avertie.)  
\- Je vous donnerai les adresses.   
\- Merci Gaara-sama ! Vous êtes trop bon !

\- Bien, Orochimaru j’avoue avoir été surprise par votre note. Je pensais que ça vous plairait pourtant.   
\- On voit que vous n’y connaissez rien Lili. C’était sans le moindre intérêt pour un grand amateur de SM tel que moi. (Orochimaru pompeux.)  
\- C’est vrai que ça manquait de sang, de cris et de larmes de souffrance. (Obito fin connaisseur.)   
\- J’ai trouvé ça bien moi ! (Tsunade qui défend son homologue.)   
\- Pfff, c’est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c’est vraiment. Tu devrais t’y mettre, il n’est pas encore trop tard, et tu as des prédispositions. (Orochimaru blasé.)  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? (Tsunade suspicieuse.)  
\- Rien, rien. (Orochimaru qui se dégonfle.)

\- Nous arrivons à la fin de ce classement par point. Ils sont derniers ex-equo avec quinze points, Shino et Shikamaru...  
\- Et Killer Bee et Chôuji. Messieurs pas trop déçus ?   
\- Le jury est nul yo, yo. Il n’a rien compris, yé, yé. Chôuji et Bee sont les meilleurs ya, ya ! (Killer Bee en pleine création artiste.)   
\- Chrompf … (Chôuji qui mange des chips au bacon.)   
\- Galère. (Shikamaru soupirant profondément.)   
\- Les gens ont du mal à apprécier les choses qui leur échappe. (la phrase du jour par Shino.) 

\- Merci en tout cas pour vos prestations euh.. originales !   
\- Oui Lili, c’était effectivement très original. N’est-ce pas cher jury ?   
\- Ils ont détruit mon stade ! (Tsunade qui ne digère toujours pas.)   
\- Au moins avec Killer Bee et Chôuji il y avait de l’action. (Jiraya aime quand ça bouge.)   
\- Oh mais il y avait beaucoup d’action dans Shino aussi, c’est juste que tu as une si mauvaise vue, mon pauvre Jiraya. (Orochimaru a les yeux de Superman.)   
\- Moi j’ai beaucoup aimé l’intervention d’Hachibi. (Obito bijuu-lover.) 

\- Merci pour vos commentaires cher jury. Il est temps maintenant de connaître le choix des lecteurs.   
\- Oui, notre huissier nous apporte l’enveloppe qui contient les résultats finaux. Bonjour Maître Hussard.   
\- Tout s’est bien passé ? Pas de problèmes de calculatrice ?   
\- Oui, Lili tout s’est bien passé. Voici les résultats Cat.   
\- Merci Maître Hussard. Nous allons enfin savoir qui est le grand gagnant du marathon citronné.   
\- Oui Cat. Ouvrez l’enveloppe.   
\- J’ouvre l’enveloppe. Je jette un coup d’œil.   
(Cat fait une moue dubitative. Lili jette un œil et prend un air choqué.)

\- Chers concurrents, veuillez vous avancer.   
(Les candidats se lèvent et s’alignent les uns à côtés des autres en se tenant la main. Ah non, Sasuke et Gaara ne veulent pas se tenir la main. Après d’âpres négociations, Itachi se met à côté de son frère et lui prend la main, Gaara se met en bout de ligne.) 

(Roulement de tambour et musique angoissante.)   
\- Ce fut une compétition acharnée, mais les lecteurs ont tranché. Ils arrivent à la huitième place...  
\- Derniers donc.   
\- Oui Lili.   
\- Ils ont fait une prestation titanesque et surprenante !  
\- Oui Lili.   
\- Il s’agit de...  
\- De ….  
\- Killer Bee et Chouji Akimichi !

(Killer Bee et Chouji se détachent des autres et viennent se placer à côté du jury. Killer Bee rape en saluant la foule, Chouji mange ses précieuses chips. Les autres applaudissent, enfin pas tous, et reforment la ligne.) 

\- Ils sont septièmes, ils nous ont proposé une prestation tout en souplesse et contorsions !   
\- Tout à fait Cat. De qui s’agit-il ?   
\- De …  
\- De...  
\- Gai Maito et Rock Lee !

(Gai et Lee rejoignent Killer Bee et Chouji sous les applaudissements généraux, tout en pleurant et s’auto-congratulant.) 

\- Leur prestation était surprenante et... à leur image.   
\- Oui Lili, ils sont sixièmes.   
\- Les lecteurs ont choisi.   
\- C’est leur choix.   
\- Shikamaru Nara et Shino Aburame !

(Shikamaru et Shino retrouvent les autres éliminés. A l’intérieur de Shino, le chef des insectes disputent ses sous-fifres qui n’ont pas été assez performant selon lui. Les candidats restant se regardent tranquillement.) 

\- On approche du podium final, n’est-ce pas Lili ?   
\- Oui Cat. Malgré une prestation magnifique et originale...  
\- Ils ne sont que cinquièmes.   
\- Hé oui. Mais le choix des lecteurs est irréfutable.   
\- Gaara No Subaku et Sai ! 

(Gaara et Sai vont avec le jury, Gaara traînant Sai par sa laisse. La tension monte entre les candidats restants.) 

\- Ils ratent le podium d’une marche.   
\- Une seule marche ! C’est ballot.   
\- Ils ont la place juste au pied du podium.   
\- Ils ne sont que quatrièmes.   
\- Il s’agit de...  
\- Il s’agit de...  
\- Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyuga !!!

(Kiba et Néji sourient faussement et rejoignent les rangs des éliminés, Akamaru léchant le visage de Néji qui tente vainement de le repousser.) 

\- Ils sont troisièmes.  
\- Ils nous ont fait une prestation renversante et surprenante !  
\- Vous leur décernez la médaille de bronze.   
\- Il s’agit de …  
\- Kakashi Hatake et Iruka Umino !!!

(Kakashi et Iruka encouragent les quatre restants, ébouriffant les cheveux de leurs anciens élèves au passage, et vont avec les autres.   
Roulement de tambour. Musique encore plus angoissante.   
Les deux couples encore en lice se fusillent des yeux. Itachi et Sasuke se défie du regard, comme avant leur combat fratricide ! C’est un autre genre de combat... Mais ils n’ont pas l’intention de perdre !   
Yahiko et Naruto assistent impuissant à la joute visuelle entre les deux Uchiwa et préfèrent s’abstenir d’intervenir, pas vraiment motivé pour être des dégâts collatéraux.   
Tsunade se mord les doigts d’angoisse.   
Jiraya se tortille sur place.   
Orochimaru se lèche les pieds tout en étant parfaitement debout, bien droit.   
Obito regarde sa montre.)

\- VOUS les avez élus meilleur couple de ce marathon.  
\- Oui, VOUS lecteurs.   
\- Ils ont mené un combat féroce et acharné.   
\- Oui, féroce et acharné.   
\- Ils nous ont fait vivre de grand moments.  
\- Oui, de grands moments.   
\- VOUS les avez plébiscités.   
\- Oui, plébiscités.   
\- Cat répète bêtement tout ce que je dis.   
\- Oui bêtement tout ce que … hé !  
\- Ben quoi c’est vrai.   
\- Pff.   
\- Ils sont premiers …  
\- Ils sont médaille d’or...   
\- Ils sont les gagnants …  
\- Il s’agit de …  
\- Il s’agit de...  
\- De...  
\- De...  
\- Un Uchiwa est médaille d’or !   
\- En même temps, là il n’y a plus le choix.   
\- ...  
\- Bon vous la crachez votre pilule !  
\- Je fais ce que je veux d’abord.   
\- Sinon c’est moi qui l’annonce !  
\- Non ! C’est moi !  
\- Alors faites-le !  
\- D’accord.   
\- Les gagnants sont...  
\- Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa !!!

(Musique entraînante.  
Naruto et Sasuke se jettent l’un sur l’autre et s’embrassent voracement. Sasuke en profite pour lancer un coup d’oeil narquois à son frère.   
Yahiko et Itachi applaudissent poliment. Itachi sort son sharingan prêt à dojutsuter son cadet, mais Yahiko lui met la main devant les yeux pour éviter toute mort inutile.   
Le jury et les autres candidats félicitent Naruto et Sasuke, qui s’en foutent ils s’embrassent.   
Le jury et les autres candidats réconfortent Yahiko et Itachi, qui sont deuxièmes donc.)

Tsunade se tourne soudain vers les lecteurs et prends la parole : 

\- Lili, Cat, vous avez oublié un vote !  
\- Ah bon ! 

Lili et Cat se jette sur leurs fiches pour vérifier. 

\- Oui. Une de nos lectrice a voté pour un duo tout à fait remarquable, qui a risqué une hémorragie doublé d’une déshydratation. Cette lectrice a plébiscité la prestation pleine d’humour et d’enthousiasme...  
\- Ah oui ? Mais de qui s’agit-il ?   
\- De vous ! Lili et Cat ! 

Le jury et les candidats font un ban d’honneur aux commentatrices rougissantes. 

\- Voilà amis lecteurs, c’est la fin de ce marathon citronné.   
\- On espère qu’il vous a plu.   
\- En tout cas, pour nous ce fut un plaisir de vous faire partager tous ces grands moments.   
\- Et de les vivre avec vous.   
\- Merci pour votre soutien. Et à bientôt si vous le voulez bien.  
\- Oui au revoir amis lecteurs et à une prochaine fois peut-être.   
\- Bye-bye.   
\- Portez vous bien. Salut. 

Le marathon citronné vous a été présenté par les GPS AKA-AKA, si vous êtes perdus faites confiance à AKA-AKA !   
Les défibrillateurs HAKE, une paume et ça repart ! 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur :   
> * Toute grande œuvre d’art est le fruit d’une humilité profonde. Citation de Valéry Larbaud.  
> Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Et j'espère que ma petite idée délirante vous a plu. 
> 
> Lili

**Author's Note:**

> Lili, et Cat, les deux présentatrices, ne sont là que pour décrire l'action et donner leur avis (se sont donc des voyeuses qui l'assument pleinement). Donc pas de Mary Sue à l'horizon... juste de gros délires...   
> Lisette, la journaliste d'investigation que vous découvrirez plus tard, est faite dans le même moule... 
> 
> A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre... Les choses sérieuses commenceront !   
> Lili


End file.
